Mi amada niña
by DarkTrue180
Summary: Enamorarse del padre de tu amigo es malo. Que el te corresponda no esta mal. Que tu antiguo enemigo y nueva persona de confianza te ame estaria bien. Elegir entre un padre y un hijo esta muy mal.
1. Prefacio

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Mi amada niña.

Prefacio.

Creyó haberlo visto todo en todo en su vida.

Creyó que lo tenía todo, y que jamás desearía nada. Por que al fin su vida era perfecta. Estaba equivocada.

Creyó que la envidia era: un sentimiento que no la tocaría de ninguna manera. No había mentira más grande.

Creyó que el dolor causado por un hombre, era algo con lo que de ningún modo volvería a enfrentarse. Equivocada otra vez.

Y finalmente creyó que había experimentado el deseo de todas las formas posibles. Pues bien ahora conocía el lado oscuro del deseo y la pasión.

Ahora sabia lo que era amar a una persona con la piel y también conocía el desangrante dolor de lo inalcanzable.


	2. Dolor

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 1- Dolor.

Cinco años después de la guerra se encontraba en un cementerio.

No esperaba frecuentar un lugar como este, no tan pronto.

El acto fúnebre de esta ocasión era algo dantesco que le causaba arcadas.

La hipocresía cargaba el aire. Ese lugar lleno de gente elegante, rica y poderosa. A pesar de ser una heroína de guerra y alguien importante en el mundo mágico se sentía intimidada. No tenia idea como es que ella Hermione Granger hija de muggles reconocida investigadora estaba allí.

Simplemente no encajaba. Ante los ojos de cada uno de los presentes ella era insignificante. Claramente ella no poseía ni la cuarta parte de la fortuna de esas personas, y su estatus de sangre a pesar de su historia la subestimaban

No podía importarle menos. En medio del lujo y la opulencia algo era real ahí: El dolor de Malfoy padre y Draco.

Hace aproximadamente tres años antes que ella se volvió amiga intima de Draco. Sus padres le permitieron conservar su amistad siempre y cuando ella no tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con los señores Malfoy.

Normalmente los abría mandado por la borda, pero le debía mucho a Draco.

El muchacho que le hacia la vida imposible cuando eran niños la salvo de muchas maneras, y por eso estaba infinitamente agradecida con el.

Sintió como el joven de ojos grises apretaba su mano. Evidentemente el tampoco disfrutaba la situación.

Al observar la opulencia del acontecimiento y la elegancia del lugar y las personas; comprendió que esto había sido por ella.

Narcisa Malfoy esa mujer tan hermosa estaría más que feliz al observar su funeral. De la forma en que sus reuniones en vida causaban envidia su funeral seria algo dificil de superar.

Observo al señor Malfoy ese hombre que la despreciaba abiertamente. Se encontraba destruido.

Jamás lo admitiría. Pero una parte de ella consideraba al señor Malfoy sumamente atractivo. Mucho más que su hijo rompecorazones.

Durante mucho tiempo secretamente había envidiado la relación de Lucius y Narcisa. Ellos se amaban locamente.

Ese hombre le mostraba no solo un amor incondicional a su esposa si no que además veía en el una pasión loca y asfixiante.

El amor no era un terreno en el que le había ido precisamente bien. Nadie podría culparla por querer que un hombre le mostrara ese tipo de amor y deseo.

Ahora que su esposa estaba muerta Lucius era un hombre libre. Miles de mujeres estarían detrás de ese hombre que representaba todo lo que una persona podría desear: Belleza, dinero, poder.

- Por favor Hermione, quédate conmigo.

Miro los ojos grises de su amigo. Pasar una temporada en la mansión Malfoy era quizás la ultima cosa que querría hacer en la vida, pero ahora el la necesitaba.

Y como buena gryffindor era leal. Así que accedió sin saber muy bien lo que le esperaba.

Dos semanas viviendo en esa Mansión. La experiencia no se sentía del todo desagradable. Draco estaba sumido en la depresión al igual que su padre y la necesitaba.

Jamás pensó que ella y el rubio serian amigos pero el slytherin tenia conciencia y un corazón.

Recordaba con exactitud el momento. Ella y Ron llevaban saliendo cerca de dos años.

Su vida era maravillosa. En dos semanas se casaría con el hombre al que amaba.

Sin explicación alguna el rompe el compromiso.

Un mes después descubre que su adorado pelirrojo contraía nupcias. Con una Lavender Brown de al menos siete meses de embarazo.

El dolor y la rabia la alejaron del mundo y sus supuestos amigos.

Y una noche de borrachera en la que no le importaba nada estuvo a punto de ser violada por Cormag Mclaggen.

Inesperadamente Draco Malfoy la había salvado. Alegando que el era un caballero y que no concebía el ultraje hacia una mujer por mas sangre sucia que fuera.

Ese hecho problemático fue suficiente para volver a su vida.

Después de eso la relación entre el blondo y ella se dio de forma espontanea.

Al parecer después de la guerra el no tenia muchos amigos sinceros y como le dijo en una ocasión percibía la sinceridad en ella. El estaba cansado de los hipócritas y mentirosos.

Era domingo. Se había saltado el desayuno y se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Bajo los escalones y se dirigió directamente ala cocina. No esperaba encontrarse con el señor Malfoy quien a pesar del dolor evidente en su rostro se las arreglo para mirarla de forma despectiva.

- Veo que sigue aquí señorita Granger.

- Así es señor Malfoy.

- Me complace saber que mi hijo hace obras de caridad con los menos afortunados. Debe ser una pena no tener un lugar en el que vivir.

- Se equivoca señor, y si estoy aquí es por…

- No me interesa.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, en cuanto pudiera se iría de esa casa.

La tarde paso sin contratiempos, hasta que llego la noche. Se miro en el espejo estaba bellísima. Usaba un vestido vinotinto en satén que se ajustaba perfectamente. Sonrió con petulancia seguramente su amigo haría una mueca al verla.

La cena fue justo lo que esperaba. Draco estaba cansado de su "novia de turno" otra pobre criatura que no entendía el significado de la palabra no.

Así que ella gentilmente la había ayudado a desasease de esa chica Lina.

- Hermione que haría sin ti gracias.

- De verdad Draco; no deberías jugar así con los sentimientos de las personas, no está bien.

- Pero si son ellas las que me buscan. ¿Que clase de persona seria si las rechazara? Imagina el dolor que sentirían si les negara este placer.

Lo miro exasperada. No entendía como es que una persona podía ser así de presumida y arrogante.

- Siento pena por la pobre desafortunada que llegue a ser tu esposa.

La miro significativamente, como si quisiera decirle algo y ala vez no pudiera.

- Tal vez Hermione. Ella sea muy afortunada.

- Bueno yo creo que tu esposa sufriría de celos crónicos.

- Si algún día me casara seria un hombre fiel créeme.

- ¿Draco?

- Dime.

- Tengo algo importante que decirte.


	3. Apreciacion

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Gracias a:

RociRadcliffe  
Roxa Riddle D Malfoy  
Pineapple.X

Por sus mensajes.

Cap. 2- Apreciación.

- Draco lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí.

- ¿Que? ¡No te vayas! Si hay algo que no te gusta lo arreglare de inmediato.

- No es eso. Es que me siento incomoda siendo una arrimada.

- Tú no eres eso, eres: mi invitada especial.

- Pero Draco.

- Pero nada Granger, ya esta decidido. Tú te quedaras aquí conmigo. Tú no me vas a dejar.

La forma en que la miraba era tan intensa, sabía que su amigo intentaba llevar una vida normal pero solo en el exterior.

El todavía estaba destruido por la muerte de su madre. Como le dijo una vez sus padres eran lo que mas le importaba en el mundo.

De hecho le dijo que dudaba llegar a querer de esa forma a alguien aparte de su familia.

Ella jamás había visto un cariño tan intenso en especial hacia su madre. Sabia que la experiencia de la guerra los marco quizá para siempre, volviéndolos mas unidos y mas fuertes.

Le sonrió dulcemente antes de abrazarlo protectoramente.

Ignoro el estremecimiento de el cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos y la forma en que la apretaba a su cuerpo.

Para Hermione Granger Draco seguía siendo el niño mimado al que ahora adoraba con un cariño amistoso. Ni si quiera cuando el creció ella dejo su imagen de niño a pesar de que en la actualidad Draco era un hombre muy atractivo.

Por el contrario el no veía a Hermione como una niña fea y sabelotodo, desde hace años que la consideraba una mujer hermosa. Y la noche en que la salvo no fue una casualidad del destino.

A pesar de todos los inconvenientes el quería comprobar que estaba bien.

Hasta el sol de hoy no entendía como es que una mujer maravillosa como lo era ella casi termina casada con un pelmazo pobretón como Weasly.

Lo mas incomprensible es que el la había dejado libre por una prostituta barata como Lavender Brown.

Lo que si comprendía era el estado actual de su amiga. Ya que: secretamente el se encargaba de que ningún hombre con pretensiones románticas se le acercara.

Sabia que era un canalla por eso, a pesar de todo el la consideraba suya, aunque jamás estarían juntos.

Sonrió con petulancia, ella siempre lo abrazaba o buscaba su calor eso debía significar algo.

De todas maneras nadie jamás se le acercaba había sido bastante difícil mantener alejados a tantos hombres de ella. Por que Hermione Granger era todo un bocado y demasiadas personas lo notaban.

De hecho si había insistido en que se quedara en su casa era por que un patético vecino de ella la pretendía. Cuando se hubiera asegurado de que el estorbo no estuviera ahí la dejaría ir.

La deseaba como un hombre enamorado. Soñaba con ella, olía su cabello en la oportunidad que podía y no poder tocarla era un martirio.

Su madre había aceptado que la relación entre ellos se formalizara, ella debía contárselo a su padre y convencerlo. Desgraciadamente no pudo.

Su querida madre le había dicho que su felicidad era lo que mas le importaba en el mundo. No le agradaba Hermione pero no soportaba verlo ir a la deriva con un desfile de chicas sin importancia una tras otra.

En estos momentos no podía decirle nada a su padre, no era el momento.

Dudaba encontrar un momento oportuno era consiente que nada en el mundo haría que su padre dejara los prejuicios. Tal vez su destino era tener a Hermione como amiga hasta que su padre muriera.

Una cosa si tenía en clara nadie la tocaría. De ninguna manera otro hombre la iba a tener así tuviera que obligarla a vivir en su casa eternamente.

Una vez Hermione le garantizo a Draco que se quedaría con el su rubio amigo se marcho a su cita, una Alejandra era esta vez la afortunada, o la desafortunada debería decir.

Pasaron dos meses y la situación no mejoraba. Ella no soportaba estar en ese lugar. Draco era un sol pero su padre era el infierno.

De todas formas el comentario del señor Malfoy todavía le hería en su orgullo, ella no era ninguna recogida.

Era Hermione Granger la más exitosa investigadora del mundo mágico, la mujer que encontró una nueva poción capaz de revertir en su mayoría el efecto de la maldición cruciatus.

Ella no se iba a dejar amedrantar por un hombre frio y orgulloso.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llego a la mansión, acababa de deshacerse de otra chica de Draco y estaba agotada.

Sin embargo era consiente de que no lo podía posponer mas. Así que haciendo gala de su valor gryffindor camino con paso decidido hasta el despacho del señor Malfoy.

El no la recibió con los brazos abiertos pero ella estaba obstinada en ser escuchada.

Justamente ahora sentada en un sillón al frente suyo lo miraba desafiante.

- ¿Y Bien señor Malfoy?

- De ninguna manera señorita Granger usted es la invitada de mi hijo. Por lo tanto no tiene que pagarme nada. Estoy bastante seguro que no puede permitirse el lujo de gastar el poco dinero que tiene en tonterías.

- ¡No son tonterías! Si me quedo en esta casa es por Draco pero no lo hare gratis. ¡Dígame cuanto dinero le debo!.

- Granger no me haga perder la paciencia. No estoy dispuesto a aceptar un solo galeón de su parte me ha entendido. Los Malfoy nos caracterizamos por ser excelentes anfitriones.

- Eso no es lo que parece, no es lo que siento con sus palabras.

- Si lo que espera es una disculpa, no pierda el tiempo niña.

- Lo miro con los ojos ardiendo ese hombre era un verdadero imbécil. No solo le hablaba lentamente como si ella fuera una inepta incapaz de comprender lo que decía, si no que además la había llamado niña cuando ella era toda una mujer.

El en cambio no podía dejar de mirarla. A comparación de su fallecida esposa, la amiga sangre sucia de Draco tenía una piel de un dorado exquisito. Disimuladamente pasó la mirada por cada rincón de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Los ojos grandes y melados fieros, la boca suave y llena, en pocas palabras apetitosa.

Su cuello largo, sus senos firmes deliciosamente respingones, pasando por sus piernas torneadas. Su cabello castaño y rizado.

Ese atuendo que creaba la ilusión de desnudes no ayudaba volvía bastante parcial su apreciación.

Era cierto que era un mago de sangre pura que consideraba a la joven menos que a un gusano, pero también era un hombre que apreciaba la belleza, y esa niña era hermosa.

Levanto una ceja interesado, ¿por que ella estaba así de arreglada?

En la mañana parecía insignificante, pero ahora su belleza se comparaba a la de una diosa.

- ¿Vino señorita Granger?

Sorprendida por el arranque de amabilidad, acepto con bastante reticencia.

- Claro señor Malfoy.

- Así que un cita quizás, Lo digo por su ropa.

- No. Fue para una cena rápida con Draco.

- Oh si, lo recuerdo ¿otra chica que le estorba verdad?

- Que le estorbaba.

- Usted aprecia a mi hijo, y lo entiendo. Pero no me gusta que el parezca depender de usted.

- En absoluto, estoy segura que sin mi todavía se las arreglaría bastante bien para deshacerse de sus novias.

- Debo sentirme avergonzado por la actitud de Draco. No es digno de un Malfoy.

- ¿Se lo ha dicho?

- No, siempre lo e complacido en todo. ¿por cierto el sabe que usted esta aquí? Deberíamos llamarlo, creo que le agradara ver como somos capases de llevar una conversación civilizada.

- El no sabe que estoy aquí, y en cuanto a llamarlo el no se encuentra.

- ¿Pansy Parquinson tal vez?

- No, una Regina según le entendí.

- Una pena. La señorita Parquinson seria un partido ideal para Draco. ¿No lo cree?

- Quisiera abstenerme de opinar en este asunto señor Malfoy. A Draco no le gusta hablar de sus relaciones amorosas.

- Y de que hablan entonces.

- De muchas cosas, nuestra infancia, adolescencia, o nuestro trabajo música…

- Ya veo. Me sorprende que usted no tenga un compañero sentimental niña.

- No se ha dado la oportunidad.

- Por supuesto.

- Es más complicado que eso.

- A pesar de su estatus de sangre no es del todo desagradable. Podría decirse atractiva. ¿ o es que acaso es usted muy exigente y selectiva?

- No soy exigente señor Malfoy. Simplemente no encuentro a un hombre digno de confianza.

- Claro. ¿O tal vez esta esperando un mejor partido verdad? La he visto ser muy "Cariñosa" con Draco.

- Que insinúa señor Malfoy.

- Bueno mi hijo es atractivo de sangre pura y rico. Tiene las suficientes cualidades para despertar la ambición de cualquier mujer.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento se había levantado del sillón. Mas sin embargo fue muy consiente del momento en que abofeteo fuertemente al padre de su amigo.

- Como se atreve a insinuar tal cosa. Yo no soy ninguna mujerzuela e tenido un sin fin de oportunidades para seducir a Draco y como sabe no lo he hecho. Por que el es mi amigo y le debo demasiado.

Prácticamente escupió esas palabras en se cara, estaba furiosa.

- No tengo que soportar esto. No de usted en este instante me largo de esta casa, en la mañana le escribiré a Draco.

Lucius Malfoy estaba furioso, esa niña insolente no solo se había atrevido a abofetearlo, si no que además se dio el lujo de quedarse con la ultima palabra.

No en su casa se dijo.

La siguió furioso por los pasillos de su mansión llamándola una y otra vez lo cual fue más de lo que podía soportar.

Finalmente la arrincono en una pared, sus manos se posaron firmemente en la cintura de ella. No era suficiente se dijo así que arrimo su cuerpo para impedirle escapar.

Lo miro incrédula. Sentía una ira homicida dirigida hacia ese hombre. Sin embargo su cuerpo traidor estaba sumamente excitado ante su cercanía; sin proponérselo el la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- ¿Tu no te vas de aquí entendiste?

- Si me voy.

- De ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi hijo se ponga en contra mía por tu culpa, no ahora.

- Y que hará para que no me vaya señor Malfoy, que me dará a cambio. Lo miro desafiante y altanera.

- Lo que quieras: dinero, joyas. Y te daré más si después sales de la vida de mi hijo de una manera discreta: que no me involucre.

- Solo saldré de la vida de Draco si el me lo pide, en cuanto a usted lo que quiero es una disculpa, y la quiero en este instante.

- Humillante, ridículo. Jamás me rebajaría ante una san… Ante una niña insignificante como usted. Su tono era venenoso, y su mirada cruel. Hace años ella se pondría a temblar, pero ese fue hace años.

- Así que no se disculpara. Entonces un beso señor Malfoy elija puede pedirme perdón o puede besarme.

Hermione sonrió sabiéndose ganadora, el señor Malfoy no tenía opción así que lo más probable es que por fin volvería a su pequeño y acogedor apartamento.

Lucius Malfoy quedo en shock ante la petición de la jovencita. Estaba a punto de echarla a patadas de su casa cuando observo su rostro y su expresión ganadora. Eso era lo que ella quería.

Lo había observado a ella no le gustaba vivir en su casa y siempre que le insinuaba a Draco su partida. Su hijo se las arreglaba para mantenerla a su lado.

No podía dejar de notar que Draco era bastante manipulador, era su hijo después de todo. Ella quería irse de ahí y pensó que le había ganado a el a Lucius Malfoy pues estaba equivocada.

Así que despendio su rostro lentamente al de ella y poso sus labios sobre los suaves de Hermione.

Un rose eso era todo, no contaba con que ella le echara los brazos a cuello y se apretara aun mas contra su cuerpo, un gemido salió de sus labios.

Siguió besándola con mucha mas fuerza que antes, no pudo evitar morder su labio inferior y meter su lengua en su boca ella le correspondía con ardor y el se estaba consumiendo con el fuego de esa joven insensata.

Un par de minutos duro esa deliciosa guerra. Cuando se separaron se miraron con mal disimulado deseo.

Lo cual no duro mucho ya que ambos recuperaron la mascara de fría indiferencia que cargaban el le dio que ella se quedaría en su hogar y ella acepto.


	4. Fascinante

Cap. 3- Fascinante.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, se encontraban acostados en el jardín de la lujosa mansión.

El acariciaba su cabello; mientras ella escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón.

Para el blondo la experiencia era muy agradable. Para empezar: tenía a la mujer que más le importaba entre sus brazos y además no tuvo esa experiencia cuando era niño. Pasar una soleada tarde de domingo con ropa holgada mirando las nubes.

Hermione también estaba contenta. Después de la noche anterior temía salir de su habitación. Lo cual era absurdo. Y para su suerte, o debería decir "milagro de milagros" Draco no tenia una cita.

La presencia de su amigo la tranquilizaba. Ese chico de más de veinte años era tan dulce. Bueno era dulce cuando no estaba utilizando su lengua viperina para destilar veneno o el mejor sarcasmo jamas escrito.

- ¿Los extrañas Hermione?

Sabía a quienes se refería. La respuesta era obvia.

- Si los extraño Draco. En verdad lo hago.

- ¿Entonces por que no buscas la forma de estar con ellos? Claro no pretenderás que yo conviva con los fracasados de tus amigos.

- Es difícil sabes. Yo no soy una persona rencorosa pero lo que me hicieron fue una bajeza.

- Lo se.

- No. No lo sabes. Entiendo que Ron fuera un bastardo y que su familia me lo ocultara pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Harry Draco. Que Harry me allá ocultado la verdad es lo que mas me duele.

- Hermione tu… Tú estabas enamorada de Potter?

- ¿Que? No me malentiendas. Me duele por que el también era mi mejor amigo. Yo siempre estuve para el. Tienes idea fui leal e incondicional, mientras que Ron lo abandonaba a su antojo yo me mantuve firme y el…

- Comprendo Hermione.

- Eso no significa que duela menos. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí dejar a mis padres? Pude haber desaparecido con ellos y empezar una nueva vida pero no. Me duele que Harry no me valorara.

- Hermione. Tu jamás lo habrías dejado solo eres una gryffindor buena y sabelotodo. También estas buena cariño.

- Gracias. Tú tampoco estas tan mal.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si.

- ¿Tú y Potter convivieron juntos a solas un tiempo verdad?

- Si.

- Bueno el y tu nunca. Ya sabes como amigos ¿pero nunca lo hicieron?

- Claro que no Draco. No veía a Harry de ese modo, jamás logre verlo como a un hombre.

- Entiendo eso.

- Ya cállate hurón.

- En serio Hermione siempre creí que Potter era algo afeminado.

- ¿A si? ¿Sabes Draco? Siempre creí que ustedes dos harían una linda pareja, ya sabes lo que dicen del odio al amor…

- Merlín Granger, aun si me gustaran los hombres tendría mejor gusto.

- Claro Draco…

Lucius Malfoy observaba la escena de forma crítica. En efecto la chica Granger decía la verdad. Ella no estaba interesada en Draco.

Una mujer interesada en su hijo no se presentaría ante el con esas fachas.

Tampoco le gustaba la conducta del joven. Recostado en el jardín como si fuera un simple pobretón con ella entre sus brazos.

No permitió que eso lo afectara. Lo ocurrido la noche anterior no fue más que un desliz erróneo. La miro de nuevo. Su mente traicionera le dijo que ella con su ropa horrible se veía adorable.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algo le pareció adorable y tierno.

Su Narcisa no era adorable. Su esposa era demasiado sensual y hermosa. No tenia que esforzarse para que el quisiera lanzársele encima. Narcisa jamás se habría dejado ver en público con una simple blusita de tiritas negra y un pantalón holgado a cuadros.

Esa niña se veía aun mas niña con esa ropa y trataba a Draco como si fuero un pequeño bebe.

No comprendía por que su hijo le permitía tales confianzas.

Su hijo eso era otra cosa. Estaba cansado verlo saltar de mujer en mujer y no establecerse. Esa no era la educación que le había dado.

Entendía que esperara a la mujer ideal. Pero comportarse como un seductor empedernido con chicas tontas no iba a hacer que encontrara a una buena mujer. De sangre pura por supuesto.

Lo miro acariciar el cabello de la chica con cariño. ¿Por que no la dejaba ir? Su hijo jamás había tenido consideraciones con alguien a excepción de el y Narcisa.

El Draco que conocía trataba a la gente como si fueran sus esclavos de forma impersonal y desconsiderada. Y ahora lo miraba ser dulce y cortes con esa niña insoportable.

Nunca le había preocupado la actitud de su hijo, desde pequeño fue tratado como un rey. Tal vez la guerra lo afecto demasiado.

Jamás se perdonaría su estupidez era preferible vivir en un mundo con sangres sucias antes que ver sufrir a su amada familia.

La risa de Granger era fresca y agradable. Encontró que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Por que esa sencilla blusita destacaba la femenina forma de sus hombros delicados. Esa piel, ese dorado le recordaba a la miel y el caramelo.

Los siguió con los ojos mientras entraron a la casa, su hijo lo saludo efusivamente ;y ella la altanera jovencita apenas si consiguió soltar un buenas tardes señor Malfoy.

Un delicioso rubor tiño la cara de ella dándole un aspecto encantador.

Esos grandes ojos melados lo miraron por un instante, tan cálidos, tan diferente de el que poseía esos fríos ojos grises como témpanos de hielo.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo hiriente cuando dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana.

El y su hijo recibieron cartas idénticas, ahora que prestaba razón ella también tenia un sobre igual con otra carta.

La observo leer la carta, fascinado miro sus ojos aguarse esperaba reírse de la situación pero el verla vulnerable lo conmovía y eso le exasperaba.

Al mirar su sobre comprendió la súbita tristeza de la chica era: una invitación a la boda de Potter.

Su hijo la tranquilizo durante horas le molestaba pensar tanto en ella.

Weasly y Granger, hasta a el la idea le parecía absurda e inverosímil. No comprendía la actitud de ella. No es que la señorita Granger fuera algo grandioso pero se merecía algo mejor.

Ese pensamiento inadmisible lo sorprendió con la guardia baja. De cuando acá la asquerosa sangre sucia era la señorita Granger.

Su hijo no estaba en la mansión, tan solo se encontraban el y ella. Solos.

La miro fijamente, de nuevo estaba preciosa. A pesar de que tan solo usaba un sencillo vestido negro de encaje la encontraba infinitamente apetitosa.

Su cabello suelto, sus labios color vino tinto esos preciosos y melados ojos delineados de negro. Su apariencia era salvaje.

Una sonrisa involuntaria se escapo de su rostro. La niña llevaba parada en su chimenea cerca de una hora, tomaba polvos flu y los devolvía.

Esa actitud patética no era propia de un gryffindor. Solos se dijo, ignoro el estremecimiento de deseo que atravesó su cuerpo tan solo la iba a atormentar como tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

- Que interesante atuendo señorita Granger. ¿ Desea impresionar a Alguien?

- Señor Malfoy…

- Se dirige a la casa de sus "amiguitos" supongo.

- Eso no es asunto suyo.

- Claro. Debo decir que disfruto mucho verla como a un gatito asustado, creía tener la impresión de que usted era una leona.

- Como le dije señor Malfoy no es asunto suyo.

- ¿Teme encontrarse con su patético ex-novio? ¿Teme ver como el es feliz con otra?

- Claro que no.

- Siempre puede suplicar para que la convierta en su amante, eso es lo que deseas arrastrarte como una perrita ante su amo, si es que ya no lo ha hecho.

Lucius Malfoy sonrió con sorna, tan predecible la señorita Granger que con furia acecina planeaba golpearlo. No de nuevo. Fue lo bastante rápido para interceptar su golpe, con fuerza la arrincono contra la pared, tomo las delicadas manos y las puso encima de su cabeza.

Ella esta inmóvil y a su merced mirándolo con furia.

Se acerco a su oído lentamente, no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacia y no le dio importancia. – Mucho mejor niña, esa actitud patética no te queda. ¿Que placer tendría en torturarte si no muestras resistencia alguna?

- ¿Torturarme?

- Si.

Encantado con sus reacciones descendió el rostro hacia su cuello y aspiro el aroma femenino. No lo resistió impulsado por el deseo mordisqueo el cuello de la joven volviéndose loco cuando ella lanzo un delicado gemido en sus oídos.

Se aparto de ella, su respiración se encontraba agitada y su rostro sonrojado, dudaba que algún hombre no la encontrara exquisita en ese instante.

Ella lo miro desafiante y no le gusto la sensación en su piel cuando ella tomo un puñado de polvos flu y con voz clara y concisa pronuncio la dirección de la casa de Potter.


	5. Reivindicado

Cap. 4- Reivindicado.

Cinco pares de ojos la observaron con incredulidad mientras entraba a la conocida sala de la ancestral casa de los Black.

Kreacher fue el primero en reaccionar atendiéndola de inmediato.

Ron, Lavender váyanse de aquí ahora.- Harry Potter hablo con voz firme y autoritaria. Hermione Granger observo con incredulidad como la pareja se levantaba del cómodo sillón para dirigirse a la chimenea.

Lavender la miro con odio antes de marcharse. Ron por el contrario la miraba de forma intensa con deseo mal disimulado. Tanto tiempo sin ver a su vieja amiga y ex novia a la que alguna vez considero sosa y aburrida. Ahora que la miraba de nuevo ella se encontraba bellísima y sexy. Los ojos le brillaban su respiración era agitada sus mejillas estaba sonrojadas y en su cuello había una pequeña marca que lo dejo perplejo.

Sintió como su esposa tiraba de su mano para llevárselo lejos. Pensando por milésima vez que el día que dio el sí en el altar fue el más grande error de su vida.

El aire estaba lleno de tensión Hermione estaba en medio de Harry Potter y Giny Weasly que la miraban con curiosidad y alegría.

La pelirroja fue la primera en estrecharla entre sus brazos seguida de Harry.

- Hermione está aquí porque… ¿Lo harás verdad?- Preguntó su vieja ex amiga pelirroja.

- Lo prometió ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Mi madrina de bodas gracias!, vez Harry te dije que Hermione cumplía sus promesas.

A este acontecimiento le siguió una larga conversación acerca del que había sido de sus vidas y cuanto la habían extrañado. No le cayó muy en gracia que el padrino fuera Ron pero lo comprendía y lo aceptaba.

Giny estaba muy feliz, salió de la habitación dando saltitos estaba a punto de comunicar los grandes acontecimientos a su familia.

Al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con Lavender por qué no paraba de decir lo gratificante que seria el negarle a Lavender sus pretensiones como madrina de la boda.

Ya solos Harry la miro profundamente, sabía lo que se venía y era hora de afrontarlo.

- Hermione yo, mira durante mucho tiempo no tenía idea de que el te engañaba. Lo supe cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

- Porque no me lo dijiste, eras mi amigo.

- Porque Ron me dijo que él te lo diría, cuando Giny se entero estaba furiosa, nosotros no queríamos verte lastimada.

- Fue peor, ¿Como crees que me sentí al ver ese enorme artículo sobre la boda de Ron y Lavender? ¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue?

- Ron me garantizo que te lo diría después de la boda, desde que pasó eso nuestra relación no volvió a ser igual. Y tú nos abandonaste a mí y a Giny.

- Ustedes me traicionaron.

- Fue un error, lo sé pero no lo hicimos por Ron. Hermione no quería verte sufrir tu me importas mucho.

- Tienes una forma bastante curiosa de demostrarlo Harry.

- Perdóname No supe actuar y este tiempo sintió ha sido muy difícil para mí. As escuchado eso de que uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde es verdad. Nunca te lo dije pero te quiero tanto y bueno no importa si no me perdonas tienes que saberlo.

Se miraron un par de minutos antes de fundirse en un profundo abrazo, se sentía feliz, como hace tiempo no se sentía.

Hablaron de muchas cosas como cuando eran niños, Horas más tarde se le unio Giny encantada con la reconciliación.

Era bastante tarde cuando regreso a la Mansión Malfoy . Observo horrorizada una marca en su cuello.

Suerte que no se había encontrado con Draco. Su amigo era bastante sobreprotector lo cual era adorable pero tedioso. Con un pase de varita su cuello que do sin rastro de los dientes de Lucius.

Acostada en la enorme cama repaso los acontecimientos. Su amistad con Harry y Giny estaba reanudada. A pesar de todo no se sentía feliz. Mirar a Ron con Lavender no le importo en lo mas mínimo lo cual la sorprendió bastante.

Lo que no le sorprendía era el calor que invadía su cuerpo al pensar en el señor Malfoy. Era un hombre atractivo y deseable pero lo suyo ya era masoquismo.

Lo mismo prensaba Lucius, tras ese par de encuentros furtivos no podía apartar a la joven de su cabeza.

Se reprochaba pensar en una niña que no era de sangre pura. Una parte de su ser le dijo que si ella no fuera una sangre sucia asquerosa probablemente la estaría pretendiendo.

Se acostumbro a la presencia de Granger y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando. Su hijo rara vez estaba en casa, y lo evitaba.

Sumido en el profundo dolor por la muerte de su esposa encontró reconfortante meterse con ella. La señorita Granger fue su compañía día tras día.

Tenerla en la casa y ese contacto obligado le estaba trayendo consecuencias desastrosas.

Y era un hombre que necesitaba hervir de pasión.

Durante los últimos meses de vida de Narcisa su relación fue bastante emocional.

Ella estaba enferma y débil casi muerta. No tuvieron sexo durante todo ese tiempo. Y el jamás considero la idea de serle infiel. Recordaban sus palabras que fuera feliz no importa cómo.

Eso ,intentaba ser feliz pero no podía se había convertido en un hombre taciturno y amargado.

Quizá era hora de volver a la sociedad y la boda de Potter seria la ocasión perfecta. Sabía que Hermione Granger asistiría porque era una gryffindor sentimental.

Se pregunto cómo se vería la preciosa hechicera en esa ocasión. Utilizaría un vestido de colores pastel que la hicieran ver tierna o cubriría su piel exquisita con un color más fuerte.

Su esposa usaba colores pastel todo el tiempo. Le gustaba verse hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana. Por lo poco que sabía de Granger le gustaban los colores oscuros e intensos, salvajes como ella.

Hace tiempo que su forma de pensar había cambiado. Una vez que vivió en carne propia la crueldad de personas que se creían en apariencia superior se había vuelto más humano. Pero no lo suficiente como para dejar sus prejuicios.

Gracias a las personas que dejan mensajes, me alegran mucho y me motivan a actualizar más rápido.


	6. Cercanía

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 5- Cercanía.

Los días pasaron de forma vertiginosa e imparable. Hermione pasaba su tiempo ayudando a Giny con su boda, en su trabajo y la Mansión Malfoy.

Cualquiera creería que la castaña, después de haber pasado meses organizando un evento que no se llevo a cabo; al menos no con ella. No volvería a embarcarse en esa clase de viaje.

La respuesta era no. Para haber enviado las invitaciones con tanta anticipación, Harry y Giny no tenían todo muy organizado. Pero con la ayuda de Hermione en menos de un mes todo estaba listo.

La madura actitud de Hermione le congracio la admiración y por que no decirlo el deseo de tres hombres:

Draco Malfoy su amigo, el cual para consternación de los suyos y celos de Brown, estaba con ella todo el tiempo apoyándola en todo, bastante orgulloso de esa hermosa mujer.

Ronald Weasley estaba viviendo un calvario, ya que se la encontraba bastante seguido pero ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra.

Para el joven pelirrojo la cosa era bastante dantesca por que: esa mujer sosa, estaba bellísima y sensual. Y no estaba seguro de que en algún momento el había dejado de quererla.

Y no menos importante Lucius Malfoy, no podía evitar ser pasmado por su dedicación o su inteligencia, ni la forma diplomática en que manejaba la situación.

Un mes exacto había pasado y ni Lucius ni Hermione habían compartido otro momento íntimo. Decir que ansiaban su cercanía era poco; pero como los adultos racionales que eran se mentían a si mismos y le mentían al otro.

Hermione creía que se estaba consumiendo por que deseaba tocar, aunque sea rozar un pedazo de piel del señor Malfoy. Ansiaba decir su nombre: Lucius…

Se encontraba en un salón de la mansión Malfoy, y Draco no estaba; lo cual era una pena por que planeaba invitarlo a cenar esa noche.

Sonrió como una pequeña ella no tenia la piel blanca ni grandes ojos azules aun así por esa ocasión se permitió una de sus fantasías de la niñez.

En el mundo mágico nadie la reconocería, de hecho estaba segura de que ni siquiera en el mundo muggle, tal vez solo su madre se daría cuenta.

Por que con un vestido negro elegante y un complicado moño era una Audrey Hepburn de ojos castaños, desayuno con diamantes era una de sus películas favoritas. Solo faltaba una cosa.

Si, perfecto. Con un pase de varita empezó a flotar en el aire la hermosa melodía de Moon River. Piano y violín acariciándola con suavidad y cadencia.

Con los ojos cerrados esbozando una hermosa sonrisa empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro.

Lucius Malfoy la había estado observando durante un largo rato con curiosidad, alertado por ese extraño atuendo, se veía diferente y radiante.

Fascinado con su sonrisa infantil no se percato de la bella melodía que inundaba el aire hasta que ella se empezó a balancear de un lado a toro y no lo resistió.

Con movimientos felinos se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos.

Hermione sintió esa poderosa presencia masculina y no lo evito, como hechizada empezó a bailar con Lucius Malfoy.

Estoy soñando se dijo, pero claro los sueños no son eternos por que la melodía termino, pero no con ello se fue la magia.

Se miraron a los ojos con simpatía, por primera vez no habia hostilidad o pasión entre ellos solo agrado

- Eso fue muy interesante Granger.

- Eso es cierto señor Malfoy.

Mas tarde en sus habitaciones Lucius pensaba que debía tener cuidado. Otro desliz como el de esa tarde y terminaría sintiendo devoción por esa niña. Claro que la prueba de fuego seria el día de la boda de Potter.

Por que si ese día Hermione Granger se veía al menos la mitad de hermosa como en esa tarde, estaba seguro de una gran cantidad de hombres merodeándola.

Hace tiempo que el no lidiaba con los celos, no iba a empezar ahora, mucho menos por culpa de una impura, al menos eso deseaba creer.

N/A: Se que el capitulo es breve pero el próximo "la boda" lo va a compensar. Gracias a las personas que dejan sus mensajes, son una gran inspiración.

Besos de DarkReginaB19.


	7. Boda parte uno

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 6- La Boda.

Boda Parte uno.

El gran día había llegado finalmente. Tan solo y por esa ocasión especial Hermione había accedido a quedarse a dormir en la casa de los Weasly. Cosa que naturalmente no le había caído en gracia a Draco.

La noche no fue tan mala ya que prácticamente se encerró en la habitación de la pelirroja durante toda lo noche.

Lograr que su amiga durmiera fue una tarea titánica. Se rieron bastante recordando: cuando Giny era una niña que no podía formar una oración coherente en presencia de Harry.

Finalmente la mañana llego. A pesar de las pocas horas de sueño Giny y Hermione se encontraban radiantes.

En el desayuno se les unió Luna, La verdad es que de no ser por la molesta presencia de Ron y Lavender estaría dichosa.

Al final ella sería la madrina, Luna, Gabrielle y Fleur las damas de honor ya que: con toda le persuasión del mundo Giny había permitido que Lavender asistiera a la boda tan solo como eso una invitada.

La aparición de la hermanita de Fleur saco a Giny de sus casillas, ya que la pequeña ahora era no tan pequeña y bastante hermosa.

Afortunadamente para todos Harry solo tenía ojos para Giny y nadie más.

La gran hora llego. Así que todas estaban listas. Haciendo honor al cabello rojo de Giny las damas de honor llevaban vestidos rojos elegantes, lo cual siendo las tres unas bellezas rubias de ojos azules resultaba una visión bastante halagadora.

Ella por ser la dama de honor usaba un vestido de satén vinotinto, delicado que la hacía toda una belleza. Y ni hablar de la pelirroja quien a pesar del desacuerdo de sus padres había optado por usar un vestido de novia muggle enorme el cual la hacía brillar.

Lo de enorme era poco ella y Harry lamentaban haber introducido a la pelirroja en el fascinante mundo de la televisión.

Ya que siendo una romántica empedernida gustaba de los romances y las novelas. Había insistido en llevar el vestido de novia que uso la protagonista de una novela llamada Corazón Salvaje al final de la trama.

Lo más gracioso es que la antagonista de la historia era pelirroja como ella. En fin un gran vestido blanco que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto su cabello rojo es suaves risos, maquillaje leve con labios rojo y Giny era una de las novias más hermosas del mundo.

Así que la ceremonia llego, y sucedió como en un cuento de hadas en el que Giny era la protagonista. Una parte de su ser le dijo lo mucho que le gustaría tener algo así pero no lamentaba la cancelación de su compromiso con Ron.

Particularmente porque había divisado a Draco mirando con gesto de hastió el gran acontecimiento que había dado lugar en un enorme salón de Londres. Puso los ojos en blanco porque ese amigo suyo era muy difícil de complacer, ese lugar estaba precioso y elegante lleno de rosas y jazmines.

Pero si la cara de Draco demostraba inconformismo la del señor Malfoy no podía ser más desagradable. ¿A que había venido el señor Malfoy en primer lugar?

Sin embargo en ese instante que le importo muy poco las motivaciones de ese hombre ya que se veía muy atractivo con esa túnica elegante verde oscuro, casi negro, ese cabello brillante y los ojos grises que eran dos armas mortales.

Draco por supuesto se veía divino como siempre, observo a Gabrielle mirarlo con apreciación. Lo mejor sería hablar con Draco para que bajo ninguna circunstancia fuera a aprovecharse de la hermana de Fleur. No quería escándalos en el día más importante de dos de sus mejores amigos, y conociendo el genio de Fleur sabía que se armaría la grande si Draco dejaba llorando a la pequeña semi-veela.

Lucius Malfoy estaba por así decirlo bastante consternado por el acontecimiento.

Era evidente que Potter se había gastado una gran cantidad de galeones en su grandiosa boda. Y esa pelirroja era más ostentosa que su fallecida esposa Narcisa.

Probablemente si ella viviera estaría hirviendo de rabia al ver que una mujer usara un atuendo más ostentoso que el que ella uso el día de su matrimonio.

Lo satisfago el hecho de que a pesar de que la boda de Potter parecía de tanta opulencia como la suya, él había sido más exclusivo. En ese circo estaba la plebe del mundo mágico, y si su buen ojo no le fallaba podría jurar que ese jovencito enorme y con cara de estúpido era muggle.

Finalmente no le prestó atención a los acontecimientos, porque a pesar de estar rodeada de la novia más ridícula del mundo y lo que parecían ser tres modelos rubias, Hermione estaba mucho más bella que cada mujer en ese recinto.

Estaba siendo parcial se dijo pero Merlín que el vinotinto era el color de esa niña, ese vestido caía como agua sobre esa piel apetecible, la cual ya se había dado el gusto de probar una vez. Y es que por más que se lo negara la atracción que esa adorable criatura ejercía hacia el crecía con el tiempo.

El mismo pensamiento lo tenía su hijo quien con mal disimulo se comía a Hermione con la mirada, una boda una situación cursi perfecta para conquistar a su amiga. Pero para su desgracia su padre estaba ahí.

Su padre… la última cosa que quería era avergonzarlo, menos en la presencia de tantas personas y la prensa.

Suspiro cansado a este paso sería un anciano antes de poder tomar a Hermione como esposa.

Observo el lugar no había un solo hombre ahí que representara un peligro, así que se tranquilizó un poco. Bastante satisfecho de que un montón de bellas jovencitas le habían mandado señales directas de futura diversión.

Que podía decir era un hombre enamorado era cierto, pero también disfrutaba demasiado de los placeres carnales y la seducción.

Siendo tan atractivo como era no podía evitar ser un mujeriego.

Finalmente la ceremonia termino, Hermione no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas de felicidad por sus amigos. La forma en que Harry miraba a Giny era tan bella que por un instante sintió envidia, pero solo un instante.

Una vez había visto esa mirada en un hombre el cual con una opresión en el pecho admitió no era Ron.

A sus catorce años Víctor Krum la había mirado de esa forma, ese hombre hosco que charlaba animadamente con una bella señorita la había mirado de esa forma. Víctor la había hecho sentir tan querida y amada que no dudo entregarle su virtud una noche antes de su partida, cosa de la que no se arrepentía en absoluto.

Solo ella Harry, Giny y Draco lo sabían y para su sorpresa no los había escandalizado.

Amor o pasión eso era difícil, porque en ese momento sentir amor no le interesaba, estar siega por un hombre te puede causar mucho dolor y de eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

La velada estaba saliendo de maravilla, en ese instante estaba bailando con Draco, no soportaba las miradas de ira que estaba recibiendo por parte de las jovencitas, lo que le recordaba…

- Draco, por favor no se te ocurra intentar algo con la hermana de Fleur.

Draco recibió esto como un golpe en el estómago ya que había puesto sus ojos en la belleza francesa.

Después de escuchar los argumentos de su amiga admitió que era lo mejor.

- Está bien Hermione, será la lunática entonces.

- ¿Luna? Por favor ella no te haría caso ni en un millón de años, prueba algo más.

- Eso lo veremos Hermione.

No le gusto en absoluto el tono de su amigo, pero se tranquilizó pensando en que Luna era rara pero inteligente y no caería en las redes de Draco.

Cansada de tanto bailar fue a sentarse en la mesa asignada, no tenía nada que ver que en esta estuviera el señor Malfoy que la miraba intensamente.

- ¿Interesante acontecimiento no lo cree señorita Granger?

- Si es una boda preciosa.

- Preciosa no es la palabra que me viene a la mente, no pensé que Potter podía permitirse esta clase de eventos, mucho menos una Weasly.

- Harry puede permitirse lo que quiera porque se lo merece.

- Como usted diga señorita Granger.

Bufo exasperada ese hombre podía causarle dolor de cabeza en algunas ocasiones.

Camino lo bastante lejos como para no toparse con nadie que la molestara, y con nadie se refería a Ron y Lavender. Francamente su ex-compañera de colegio no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, todavía le gustaba dar espectáculos de mal gusto con su pareja. Lo que le molestaba era que decidiera hacerlo solo para ella, ridículo.

Tras un par de minutos de tranquila caminata ll ego a un solitario prado escondido detrás de un par de arbustos.

Sin embargo la paz le duro poco porque en ese instante apareció la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo: Cormag Mclaggen.

- Hola Hermione, déjame decirte que estas preciosa.

Ella no podía creer su suerte, de todos los lugares del mundo no esperaba encontrarse con ese hombre en la boda de su amigo. Harry no sabía lo que había pasado y con las prisas por la boda no se lo había contado.

Lo miro fijamente y con rabia, no podía negar que era un hombre atractivo, un hombre que la miraba con lujuria y había intentado violarla una vez.

Su mente rápida le dijo que tomara su varita en ese instante, su mente también le dijo que probablemente su preciado objeto de madera estaría ahora en la habitación en la que la habían preparado para esa ocasión.

- ¿Sabes una cosa Hermione?, cuando me llego la invitación a la boda de Potter lo primero que pensé fue en botar la invitación. Sin embargo a última hora pensé que a pesar de todo tu estarías aquí. Eres tan predecible preciosa.

- No veo el porqué de esta conversación Mclaggen.

Furiosa lo miro reír, debía alejarse de ese hombre y pronto.

- Desde cuarto año llamaste mi atención, en el baile de navidad. No solo descubrí que eras bellísima, también habías llamado la atención de uno de los mejores jugadores de Quidditch del mundo. Esta chica es especial me dije entonces.

- Me encantaría quedarme a recordar viejos tiempos, pero me tengo que ir.

- Ha no, tú no te vas.

En menos de un segundo estaba acorralada por el cuerpo de ese hombre que la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Fue una verdadera sorpresa cuando Cormac cae al suelo chillando de dolor, tan distraídos estaban que no notaron la llegada de Lucius Malfoy, ni mucho menos se percataron del Crucio que el blondo le lanzo al joven; al menos no hasta que llego el dolor.

Lucius estaba disfrutando de su soledad cuando observo a ese chico Mclaggen dirigirse hacia el lugar en el que Hermione se encontraba.

El conocía la historia de ese par ya que su hijo se la había contado a su difunta esposa, y su esposa a él. Sabía quién era el por qué su hijo se lo había mostrado en una ocasión.

No me importa lo que le pase se dijo, ella ya es grande y se puede cuidar sola. Sin embargo era consciente de que la niña Granger no llevaba varita, descuido gryffindor se dijo.

Tan solo por confirmar que ella estaba bien; tan solo porque si alguna cosa mala le pasara a esa jovencita su hijo se molestaría y tan solo por eso decidió seguir al muchacho.

Una charla cordial y luego el joven se abalanza sobre Granger, no supo porque lo primero que se le ocurrió fue pensar en una innombrable para la ocasión, ahora ese bastardo estaba de rodillas.

Una vez pasado el dolor el joven se recompuso del shock se atrevió a mirarlo con furia y desafío, esto pensó Lucius es la última cosa que me faltaba en la vida.

- Usted, acaba de usa un imperdonable, esto le costara ir a Azkaban.

- ¿Me amenazas mocoso insolente?

- Si lo hago…

Espero que esta primera parte del sexto capítulo sea de su agrado.

Gracias a las personas que dejan sus mensajes, son una gran inspiración.

Besos de DarkReginaB19.


	8. Boda parte dos

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 6.5- Boda parte dos.

Hermione estaba total y completamente pasmada. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lucius Malfoy había usado una maldición imperdonable; Lo había hecho por ella

Ella que no significaba nada para él, ella que era una intrusa en su vida, una hija de muggles, una sangre sucia…

No podía creer su estupidez. ¿En que estaba pensando al dejar su varita tirada por ahí?

Y Ahora Cormag amenazaba al mayor de los Malfoy con enviarlo a Azkaban. Miro a Lucius con los ojos muy abiertos.

El hombre tan solo se limitó a mirar de forma insignificante a su ex–compañero de colegio.

Eso es lo que pensaba ella porque para su angustia con voz grave y sensual ese hombre volvía a repetir la maldición prohibida.

Cormag gritaba y se retorcía de dolor. Algo debía estar mal con ella porque en vez de sentir remordimientos por la actitud del mago, tan solo pudo apreciar el desempeño magistral de Lucius al aplicar este castigo.

Ella nunca había sido capaz de dominar a la perfección la práctica de las artes oscuras.

Minutos más tarde Los gritos del joven cesaron y su irresistible salvador tan solo le dijo de forma clara y concisa: ¿Así que Azkaban? Inténtalo siquiera y veras lo que te puede pasar.

- Usted está loco. Le respondió desafiante Mclaggen.

- Quizás tienes razón. Pero estoy seguro que el winzengamont no me enviara a Azkaban por haber defendido a una heroína del mundo mágico. Dime: ¿cómo crees que van a tomar el hecho de que hayas intentado abusar de ella?

- No le creerán una sola palabra.

- A mí no me creerán; pero a la señorita Granger sí. Y estoy seguro de que en este momento ella preferirá testificar en contra tuya. ¿no es cierto Hermione?

No pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta porque era la primera vez que el la llamaba por su nombre. Asistió a todo lo que él dijo y disfruto en grande la cara de pánico de ese idiota que nunca le había agradado.

Como ve joven Maclaguen el que sale perdiendo es usted. Porque no solo se ganaría la ira del mundo mágico, sino que también tendría que enfrentar a la ira de Potter.

- Sería interesante ver "al salvador del mundo mágico" de nuevo en el windsengamon testificando en contra suya.

Un gryffindor era valiente y nunca se rendía. Sin embargo Cormag sabia cuando la batalla estaba perdida, y en esa ocasión él había perdido en grande. Una sola palabra de Potter y el pasaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

Lo que no entendía era el interés de los Malfoy en Hermione. Por lo que sabía el protector de la castaña era Draco no su padre.

La forma posesiva en que ese señor se comportaba con ella le resultaba bastante sospechosa.

Se fue con el orgullo herido. Hermione cada vez se volvía un trofeo codiciado y de algún modo u otro la tendría.

Tras la salida de Mclaggen. pasaron varios segundos en silencio mirándose el uno al otro como si fueran perfectos desconocidos.

Gracias, eso era lo que Hermione le quería decir pero no pudo porque: sus labios estaban demasiado ocupados en besar al señor Malfoy. No puso ninguna resistencia deseaba sentirlo, deseaba tocarlo. Lo que en realidad deseaba era que la hiciera suya y solo suya.

Entre tanto Draco miraba el cielo con paciencia o más bien impaciencia. La Lunática a la que pretendía llevarse a la cama hablaba de animalitos las nubes y otras estupideces.

Es decir la chica era bonita pero escuchar su infantil parloteo era un costo demasiado alto que pagar.

- Claro Draco que con esa actitud ella nunca va a ser para ti. Le espeto la rubia con su vocecita dulce y tierna.

Abrió los ojos como platos porque ese comentario sí que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿A qué te refieres Luna?

- Bueno, A que si te gusta Hermione no deberías andar por ahí coqueteándole a todas las chicas del lugar.

- No sé de qué hablas…

- ¿A no? Bueno pensé que como estabas muy enamorado de Hermione, intentarías algo con ella. Pero en vez de eso intentabas que me acostara con tigo, lo cual está muy mal porque yo tengo novio: Rolf Scamander es tan lindo.

- ¡Merlín tu novio es Rolf Scamander!, y ¿por qué no asistió al "Gran acontecimiento del año"?.

Está haciendo una investigación en otro país.

- Así que Draco creo que si no actúas con rapidez otro podría quitarte a Hermione. Sabes que las cosas nunca son lo que parecen y en un parpadeo podrías perder lo que más quieres.

Enserio era rara esa Luna, que tarareaba una melodía distinta a la que estaban tocando. No le molesto cuando "San Potter" le arrebato a su bella pero demasiado sincera compañera.

Le sorprendía que fuera amiga de Hermione si conocía bien a su amiga castaña y que la conociera bien, ella no soportaba ni cinco minutos de divagación sobre cosas irrelevantes.

Lo que le había dicho la chica lo puso a pensar. ¿Cómo rayos se dio cuenta que él estaba loco por Hermione? Lo cual no venía al caso. Eso de que las cosas no son lo que parecen y en un parpadeo podría perder lo que más quería lo tenían algo trastornado.

Para su fortuna o más bien su desgracia no pudo seguir reflexionando en esto ya que una muy bella pelinegra había llamado su atención.

No sabía que sucedía por que los besos del señor Malfoy hacían que su sangre se sintiera como lava ardiendo.

Para su infortunio todo acabo muy rápido ya que uno ruidos los alertaron.

Hermione Granger deseaba dar una muerte lenta y dolorosa a quien fuera que había evitado seguir consumiéndose en su deseo desmedido por el señor Malfoy. Para su consternación esa persona había sido Ron que: deseaba hablar con ella.

La conversación con su ex resulto de lo más hilarante. El pelirrojo empezó por pedirle perdón cosa que ella no le negó ya que no era una persona rencorosa y gracias a Merlín su viejo amigo ya no significaba nada para ella.

Después escucho una serie de ya conocidos elogios sacados de un libro viejo.

Y al final la gran pregunta. Porque por alguna razón incomprensible la retorcida mente de Ron creía que ella todavía albergaba algún sentimiento por él.

La cara de Ron resulto ser todo un poema ya que el vio la verdad en los ojos de su amiga. Para finalizar le pregunto si ella era feliz lo cual resulto algo facial ya que a su modo ella era feliz.

No estaba segura de lo que había pasado. No quedaron como amigos ya que por ahora eso era algo imposible, al menos ahora intentarían tener una relación más cordial el uno con el otro. Eso si es que Lavy-Lav lo permitía.

Al final del día la gran boda termino bien. Estaba feliz por Harry y Giny.

Draco no había podido seducir a Luna lo que pensaba era una muy buena patada en el ego de su amigo. Ese día se reencontró con gente a la cual no había visto en años y de la cual se separó por nimiedades lo cual resulto ser una experiencia gratificante.

Lo que la atormentaba era que una vez en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius volvía a ser el hombre frio y amargado que la humillaba. No quedaba rastro de la persona que se había arriesgado a volver a Azkaban por ella y que además la había besado.

No lo soportaba, deseaba a ese hombre e iba a tenerlo eso era una promesa.


	9. ¿Se resiste Señor Malfoy?

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 7- Se resiste Señor Malfoy?

Para Hermione Granger las siguientes semanas fueron algo intensas. El deseo que sentía hacia el padre de su amigo que disfrutaba de lo lindo ignorándola; era algo que no podía soportar.

Por otro lado no había tenido oportunidad para algún encuentro con Lucius. Por que Draco! ¡Ho Sorpresa! la monopolizaba todo el tiempo.

Esto la sorprendía, podría decirse que el chico Malfoy llevaba dos semanas sobrio. Es decir sin llevarse a nadie a la cama toda una marca pensó Hermione.

No es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con Draco, de hecho era otra persona con el. Una Hermione extrovertida y hasta infantil que nadie, ni siquiera Harry conocían.

Lo malo de la situación es que la mujer ardiente que llevaba adentro estaba a punto de reventar. Para su desgracia esa noche que Draco era el invitado especial de un gran evento Lucius no estaba en la mansión.

No veía el objetivo de vivir ahí y seguir abusando de la generosidad de su amigo, ahora si se iría y era en serio.

Finalmente era hora de disfrutar de los pequeños detalles que ofrece la vida. Y considerando que estaba sola decidió darse un relajante baño de espuma. Esta vez opto por hacerlo en el baño principal de la mansión, todavía no salía de su estupor ante tanto lujo, lo cual no venia al caso, ya que lo mas llamativo de la habitación era esa enorme tina que prometía relajarla.

Considerando que nadie usaba ese lugar, suponía que el baño de Lucius y Draco era tan impresionante no vio ningún problema en entrar desnuda y sumergirse en la enorme tina previamente preparada.

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa al tiempo que disfrutaba de la esencia de chocolate y fresas que invadían el aire.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto ni por un instante que no estaba sola, o quizá simplemente no quería darse por aludida.

Lucius Malfoy acababa de llegar a la mansión, ese había sido un día difícil pero finalmente había concretado un negocio que lo beneficiaria en grande.

Agotado no dudo ni por un segundo acudir a su habitación y despojarse de sus ropajes. Deseaba darse un baño, así que decidió acudir al principal de la casa, ya que el baño de su habitación le recordaba de sobremanera a su esposa.

Su esposa muerta, por alguna razón ya no la sentía cerca y el motivo de esto le preocupaba.

Sintió una profunda indignación cuando encontró su recinto ocupado por esa mocosa insolente que vivía en su casa. La indignación paso a un segundo, tercer y ultimo plano cuando fue consiente de su desnudes y la de ella.

Bueno el estaba cubierto por una bata verde pero ella no. Las burbujas no le dejaban ver mucho pero con lo que estaba a su alcance era más que suficiente.

Ya que sus piernas deliciosamente torneadas eran una invitación, sus brazos, la delicada línea de su cuello que ya había marcado en una ocasión y ese rostro de diosa pagana que; al menos en secreto daría cualquier cosa por adorar.

Inhalo el intoxicarte aroma en el aire, fresas y ín como si necesitara otro estimulo para probar esa piel dorada como la miel.

La observo ladear una sonrisa insinuante y abrir lentamente los ojos.

- ¿ disfrutando de la vista señor Malfoy?

Hermione no comprendía su atrevimiento, jamás en su vida se la había insinuado a un siempre había sido tímida y recatada en ese aspecto.

Sabía perfectamente que Lucius había entrado en el recinto y que había estado observándola. Se había acostumbrado a la mirada ardiente de ese hombre que no necesitaba abrir los ojos para reconocerla.

- Niña tonta, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?

- ¿Eso resulta bastante obvio no?

- Muestra mas respeto o podría olvidarme que eres la amiga de mi hijo, no queras hacerme enfadar a muchas les ha ido muy mal por menos de las cosas que tú haces.

- ¿A Si? ¿Y que es lo que hago?

- No te hagas la inocente Granger ¿crees que serias la primera sangre sucia que me llevo a la cama?

Golpe bajo, Eso fue la gota que rebaso la copa por que sin importarle su desnudez Hermione se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a darle una bofetada al señor Malfoy, quien tan solo puso los ojos en blanco por lo predecible de la tan educada señorita Granger.

En menos de un segundo el la había atrapado su mano y la acercaba a su cuerpo.

La oscura mirada que en ese momento tenia el señor Malfoy debería haberla asustado pero no.

Ella conocía el deseo y ese hombre que la provocaba en un instante y la rechazaba al siguiente la deseaba.

Sonrió traviesa se pregunto hasta que punto llegaría la resistencia del mayor de los Malfoy.

Lo miro a los ojos y aprovechando la cercanía llevo sus manos hacia su pecho para quitarle la molesta y estorbosa bata.

El La soltó como si quemara lo que fue un gran error ya que ante sus ojos Hermione Granger estaba desnuda en todo su esplendor.

No se percato de que el estaba tan desnudo como ella tan solo se permitió observarla libremente al tiempo que su boca se secaba y cierta parte de su anatomía cobraba viada.

Por Merlín esa no era una niña, era una mujer hecha para el sexo, la deseaba como un loco, y ese maldito aroma de chocolate y fresas tan solo hacían que aumentara su deseo por poner sus labios en es piel del color de la miel, en esos pechos deliciosamente respingones, en esa boca que lo traían loco.

Ella tampoco podía dejar de observar a ese hombre, ya que si con ropa era toda una delicia sin ella superaba todas sus expectativas.

Su rostro era masculino y perfecto esos ojos ardientes, su piel era pálida casi translucida, para ser un hombre entrado en los cuarenta tenía un cuerpo hermoso y definido.

No fue consiente de cual de los dos inicio, solo sabia que el señor Malfoy la llevaba en brazos hacia su habitación y la preparaba para lo que seria una gran noche.

Se que van a querer matarme pero les aseguro que en el próximo capitulo hay lemmon. Agradezco a las personas que dejen sus comentarios es algo que aprecio mucho.


	10. Ardiendo

Harry Potter no me pertenece y bla bla bla.

8- Ardiendo.

Para Lucius Malfoy, la normalmente insulsa habitación de huéspedes era en ese instante un escenario erótico que lo llenaba de pasión.

La señorita Granger se encontraba totalmente desnuda, recostada en la enorme cama, esperando por él.

Dispuesta a complacerlo como solo una mujer apasionada sabia.

La miro con ardor y el pene completamente erecto. Como una serpiente hambrienta se abalanzo sobre su presa.

Sin desperdiciar un solo segundo se apodero de esos labios rosados. Sin pudor invadió su boca con su lengua, mientras una sumisa Hermione respondía fascinada a cada uno de sus juegos.

Ella se encontraba en la gloria. Consideraba que el señor Malfoy era un hombre hermoso y perfecto.

Estoy siendo parcial se dijo, pero es que cada parte de ese hombre la volvía loca, sus brazos fuertes, esas piernas duras de las que no se cansaba de frotar con las propias.

El hombre no se conformó con su boca a sí que al siguiente instante dejaba un camino de besos por su cuello y sus besos.

Lo éxito de sobremanera a él gemido femenino que broto de los labios de esa adorable criatura en el momento que mordisqueo uno de sus pezones.

Amo y mimo el vientre de Hermione, probo el sudor en su piel. El sabor lo volvió loco, tan cálida y salada, perfecta.

No estaba seguro de que intimar con la amiga de su hijo era una buena idea.

Tan solo es sexo pensó y sin más siguió besando su cuerpo, al fin tocaba esas pierna que lo estuvieron obsesionando durante semanas, al fin la tenía a ella: su fantasía hecha realidad.

La miro a los ojos brillantes de deseo y expectación, sus manos traviesas llegaron hasta su parte íntima y sin pudor alguno la penetro con los dedos.

Sonrió de forma lasciva al verla arquearse y cerrar los ojos. Exlla estaba tan caliente y húmeda que su entrepierna palpitaba con ansia por poseerla por entero.

No pudo evitar gruñir de placer al verla abrir la boca jadeando por más.

Finalmente ella alcanzo el orgasmo, bastante satisfecho con su desempeño. El hombre probo en sus dedos el sabor dulce de su bella amante.

Cambio de posición para que ella gozara la sensación ardiente de rozar su pene contra su entrada.

Hermione levanta baba las caderas rogando por más de ese hombre, pero él no la complacía.

Aun no. Ella tenía que comprender lo que le estaba haciendo, ella debía saber cómo lograba transformarlo en una bestia irracional.

Ya sin fuerzas para resistirse Lucius la penetro de forma rápida y ligeramente dolorosa.

Hermione estaba impresionada de que semejante longitud entrara en ella.

Después de agónicos segundos el empezó a embestirla con fuerza, ella no se quedaba atrás y rápidamente igualo su ritmo coso que impresiono bastante al mago.

Se besaban, se tocaban y mordían. Lucius estuvo a punto de correrse prematuramente al sentir las uñas de esa gatita desgarrar su espalda. Dulce Merlín como le gustaba esa niña.

Hermione jamás había tenido un encuentro sexual tan pasional como ese y no podía decir que le disgustara, al contrario.

Cada vez que el la tocaba se sentía en la gloria, un nuevo orgasmo llego a su cuerpo arrastrando también a Lucius que acabo corriéndose dentro del cuerpo de la joven.

Él no se separó de inmediato de ella, anhelaba tanto la conexión de sus cuerpos.

Sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo completo. Y es que el peso de su soledad había sido drásticamente reducido y todo gracias a una impura que pensaba exactamente lo mismo de él.

Esa familiar sensación de bienestar lo asusto, por lo que en menos de un segundo dejaba la habitación. Sin resistirse a besar castamente a la que hace poco fuera su amante.

Es solo sexo se repitió antes de caer rendido en su cama, es solo sexo se dijo ella aspirando el aroma de sus sabanas que olían a él.


	11. Adicción

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

9- Adicción.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Afortunadamente era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar.

Despertó con el cuerpo ligeramente adolorido pero bastante satisfecha.

Se encontraba totalmente desnuda, y se sentía como una diosa. Camino con lentitud hacia el baño y observo con una mescla de ansiedad y picardía la marca en su cuello: la prueba de que hacia un par de horas estuvo entre los brazos de Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius… Dulce Merlín habían pasado años desde la última vez que un hombre la había tocado.

Para ser franca la espera si que había valido la pena. El desempeño de ese hombre en las artes amatorias "superaba las expectativas".

Estuvo tentada a borrar la pequeña marca con magia pero opto por dejarla ahí.

Fascinada cubrió su cuerpo con una bata de seda negra, corrió su cabello hacia el lado derecho de su cuello ocultando la evidencia de esa noche.

Bajo las escaleras con parsimonia para encontrarse a Draco desayunando. La confundió la oscura mirada que le dirigió, ¿Acaso su amigo sospechaba algo?

- Buenos días Draco.

El blondo quedo pasmado, no era la primera vez que veía a Hermione con esa bendita bata.

Pero esta ocasión todo era diferente, su amiga irradiaba una sensualidad que estuvo a punto de hacerle soltar un gruñido. Pero solo a punto, por que rápidamente se recompuso y saludo a su amiga con una encantadora sonrisa.

En ese instante apareció Lucius Malfoy. Actúa con normalidad se dijo Hermione, cosa que le estaba costando bastante, se debatía entre la timidez o las ganas de probar sus labios una vez mas.

Los tres sentados desayunaban. El incomodo silencio que se instauro en la mesa era algo común, por lo que Draco no le dio importancia y empezó a charlar animadamente.

- Así que ayer fui la estrella de la noche, una pena que ninguno de los dos me acompañaran.

- No lo dudo hijo.

- Las negociaciones con los Greengrass fue todo un éxito.

- Si eso no tiene nada que ver con que Daphne Greengrass, este loca por ti desde el colegio verdad.

Le espeto Hermione de forma divertida. La verdad se la habría pasado en grande viendo a esa chica insinuársele a Draco, y a su amigo evitándola diplomáticamente. Aunque no se quejaba por que la noche anterior si que se le había pasado en grande.

- Hermione me ofendes, los negocios y el pacer son cosas que están separadas.

- Claro, Draco.

- Créeme anoche ninguna mujer tuvo el enorme pacer de tenerme, las transacciones se extendieron hasta la madrugada pero no en la forma en que crees.

- Me complace escuchar eso hijo. Interrumpió Lucius. - No me gustaba el estilo de vida que llevabas. Es cuestión de tiempo para que encuentres una joven digna, de buena familia con la cual casarte.

El matrimonio era un tema complicado para Draco, así que llevo la conversación por otro rumbo mas seguro, como lo impresiónate que era y lo mucho que lo habían celebrado la noche anterior.

Tan concentrado estaba en los detalles de su negocio que no noto la forma en que Hermione evitaba la mirada de Lucius, ni la forma en que su padre seguía la conversación con monosílabos.

Se extraño de ver la sonrisa complacida de su padre, aunque eso probablemente tenia que ver con lo bien que estaba encaminando su vida.

El desayuno acabo, y Draco muy a su pesar abandono la mansión con reticencia.

Es especial por que Hermione se encontraba bellísima, no paraba de preguntarse que era lo que Hermione se había hecho para brillar de esa forma.

Quizás reanudar la amistad con San Potty y la pelirroja fue algo bueno para su amiga.

Mantener las buenas relaciones con sus nuevos socios era algo vital. Por que como buen slytherin Draco media sus pasos dos veces antes de actuar y no intentaría nada con Hermione hasta ser totalmente independiente de su padre.

Y para alguien como Draco la solvencia económica era lo más importante en el mundo. Para ser sinceros es su padre sabia darle donde le dolía y vivir como un pobretón así fuera con la mujer que amaba no estaba en sus planes.

Solos completamente solos, el atractivo de Hermione no paso desapercibido para Lucius. Por eso sintió como un golpe intenso cuando la señorita Granger se dirigió hacia la habitación que había sido testigo de la pasión entre esos dos.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de seguirla.

La encontró recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

De nuevo esa sonrisita de ayer adornaba su rostro, si que era lista la dulce niña.

- Ni se le ocurra señor Malfoy, ahora me toca a mí. Susurro la descarada jovencita con voz ronca.

No tenia idea de que hablaba la castaña, así que curioso se dejo guiar. Ella lo desnudo y le pidió que se sentara en la cama.

En cámara lenta la miro ponerse de rodillas. Ho Merlín, si ella iba a hacer lo que creía que aria no podría controlarse.

Con los ojos brillantes Hermione empezó a acariciar el enorme pene de Lucius con sus manos suaves y delicadas, hasta que estuvo completamente erecto.

Con parsimonia acerco su rostro hacia el órgano y paso su lengua caliente por toda su longitud, encantada con los gemidos de ese hombre introdujo su pene en su boca.

Era grande no podía negarlo, Lucius impresionaba siempre, eso no podía negarlo.

La sintió pasar ligeramente sus dientes por su pene y acariciar sus testículos, cuanto placer le daba esa niña.

Ella subía y bajaba lenta o rápidamente. Hermione sabía que en ese momento lo tenía en sus manos y no podía decir que le disgustara la situación.

El hombre se corrió en su boca y ella disfruto el sabor fuerte de el, como lo deseaba, si seguía a este paso se volvería adicta, lo cual no era una peana por que el hombre ya estaba contaminado, y por nada del mundo dejaría a ese veneno llamado Hermione Granger.

Mil gracias a las personas que dejan mensajes, y a las que no bueno supongo que gracias por leer.

Quiero recomendar el fic de mi amiga **princess-malfoy** Señor amante, es un Giny Lucius muy bueno, supongo que la mayoría de las personas que leen este fic ya lo leyeron, pero si no háganlo que es genial y no se arrepentirán. No esta en esta pagina pero busquenlo que es genial.


	12. Algo más

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap.10 – Algo más.

Dos meses. Habían pasado dos meses desde que Lucius y ella se entregaran a las mieles de la pasión por primera vez.

No sabía cómo actuar y ni que sentir.

Buscaban cualquier momento y cualquier lugar para estar juntos. Lo cual era una tarea que se volvía cada vez más difícil porque Draco era bastante suspicaz y últimamente la monopolizaba al máximo.

Después de ese tiempo ya debería estar cansada de la situación, la novedad de entregarse al señor Malfoy había pasado, sin embargo cada vez lo deseaba más.

Para su consternación habían más cosas del hombre que disfrutaba.

Ahora sabía que su color favorito era el azul, pero que en ella prefería el vino tinto. Sabía que a comparación de Draco el fue el mejor estudiante de su generación, y que su unión con Narcisa había sido algo arreglado por sus familias.

Le sorprendió esto, ya que había sido obvio que ese par se idolatraban mutuamente, el amor había venido después de varios años.

Su carácter era fuerte y soberbio. Y la forma en que la miraba la dejaba sin habla.

Pensó en Draco y en lo que el pensaría de la situación si se enterara. Seguramente la odiaría y la tildaría de zorra.

La idea de perder la amistad de Draco le resultaba insoportable.

Tantas cosas en su cabeza la tenían bastante estresada, al punto de que se había desmejorado bastante.

Lo que necesitaba era relajarse y ese fin de semana lo haría, sus padres l habían regalado un viaje a. Le encantaba el lugar ya que no lo había visitado desde hace años.

Sonrió dulcemente el viaje se suponía que era una segunda luna de miel para ellos, sin embargo los planes cambiaron por que tenían un importante congreso de odontología el cual odiarían perder. Al menos seria en América y sus padres si viajarían después de todo.

Ahora si lo que deseaba era un relajante viaje.

A Draco no le hizo gracia que viajara sola, ya que el no podría acompañarla debido a su trabajo.

No entendía a su amigo, sabía que los slytherin eran ambiciosos pero lo de Draco era obsesión. Como si no tuviera ya suficiente dinero como para esta vida y la otra.

Lucius no dijo absolutamente nada acerca de su viaje, tan solo se despidió con un seco que tenga un viaje agradable señorita Granger.

No dejaría que le afecte se dijo una y otra vez. Sabía que el hombre había sido tan seco y cortante por la presencia de Draco. El caluroso abrazo de su amigo no se sintió tan bien.

Empezaba a pensar que esa horrible opresión en el pecho se debía a que se había traicionado a si misma permitiéndose sentir algo más que deseo carnal por Lucius…

El pequeño resultaba bastante entretenido. Un lugar lindo y tranquilo para vivir. Nada que ver con la ajetreada Londres.

A este punto ya no estaba segura de lo que quería de la vida.

Se había graduado con honores. Había continuado sus estudios en Aritmancia, Tranfiguraciones, pociones entre otras cosas. Era una gran investigadora y pocionista tenía un trabajo exitoso y gente que la quería y admiraba a su alrededor.

¿Porque no se sentía feliz?

Camino por horas hasta llegar a la pequeña y acogedora cabaña que sus padres habían alquilado.

Un lugar sencillo, precioso y solitario…

Era eso la soledad. Deseaba la compañía de alguien. Alguien que no era ni Draco ni Harry. Alguien que no era el idiota de Mclaguen que le enviaba ostentosos y repugnaste ramos de flores casi a diario.

El desfile de flores no había parado hasta que ella lo perdono y de muy mala gana acepto su amistad.

Como no, lo evitaba a toda costa y en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad ya se cobraría una a una lo que le había hecho, o había intentado hacerle.

En fin ese alguien tampoco era Giny ni la cálida sonrisa de Luna. Tampoco era sus padres.

Por que tenía todo eso y no era feliz, de hecho cada vez se sentía más melancólica.

Tomo un baño relajante, pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

Una sonrisa tonta ilumino su rostro cuando recordó la vez en que ella y Lucius habían compartido una cena agradable en la intimidad de su alcoba, y para el postre el había decidido cubrirla de chocolate y probarla hasta el cansancio…

Salió de la bañera con los ojos brillantes porque resulta que Lucius adoraba tomar largos baños con ella, mientras besaba su cuello y le decía lo bella que era…

Se sentó en su cama y tomo un precioso cepillo para el cabello elegante de color negro, cuya base de plata tenia grabada una serpiente elegante regalo de… De Lucius.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras cepillaba el cabello que tanto le gustaba a le tocar. Casi sentía sus dedos acariciando su cabellera con dulzura. Lo miraba en ese instante con esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento mientras sus manos colocaban un mechón de cabello detrás de sus orejas y posteriormente acariciaban su rostro para seguir con el resto de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos cansada al notar que llevaba más de cuarenta minutos cepillando su cabello que ya se encontraba seco y brillante.

La habitación entonces quedo a oscuras y ella se acostó en la enorme cama que no ayudaba con su nostalgia.

Aspiro el aroma, miel algo de flores pero nada más…

No había nada más y entonces se dio cuenta en ese instante que nada ni nadie podría llenar ese vacío.

Porque en ese instante lo supo, ella se había enamorado de Lucius Malfoy, con sus altanería y arrogancia, con esa sensualidad arrolladora y esa dulzura escondida ella lo amaba.

La certeza la hizo sonreír al tiempo que derramaba un par de lágrimas antes de sucumbir ante el sueño.

Su noche estaba agitada ya que su mente era un caos y no encontraba la paz.

Suerte para ella que en mitad de la noche una imponente figura masculina se deslizo bajo sus sabanas y la rodeo entre sus brazos.

La miro sonreír en sueños y su viejo corazón se hincho de algo parecido a la alegría.

Para empezar no sabía por qué había dejado la soledad de su mansión para buscar a esa niña a la que tomaba cada vez que quería pero que no era capaz de desechar.

Lucius Malfoy acaricio el jone cuerpo de la impura, deseaba desnudarla y enterrar en su dulce carne. El por qué aun no se cansaba de ella era un misterio.

Estaba a punto de despertarla pero se veía tan linda dormida, tan… Frágil que tan solo se quedo a su lado hasta que el calor tranquilo de ese joven cuerpo lo llevo a un relajante sueño de los que hace tiempo no tenía.


	13. El preludio de la tormenta parte uno

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 11- El preludio de la tormenta parte uno.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, disfrutando del momento. Había pasado una noche tranquila y en paz.

Su corazón se sobresaltó de alegría, al mirar los ojos divertidos de Lucius.

No habían pasado dos segundos observándose mutuamente, cuando estaban comiéndose a besos. Como si lo único que les importara en la vida fuera probar de nuevo esa piel conocida y necesitada.

Embelesada ella se subió a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo masculino.

El contraste entre las pieles era algo hermoso. La forma en que el dorado exquisito de ella se fusionaba con la palidez nívea de él, creando algo maravilloso y sublime.

Ella era hermosa en todo sentido. No podía evitar sentirse increíblemente afortunado, al verla moverse rítmicamente sobre el con el placer dibujado en su rostro.

No podía evitar besarla, como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Como…

Como si la estuviera perdiendo. Perderla…

Él no se merecía a una mujer tan valiosa como ella, a la que acariciaba como si le perteneciera. A la que tomaba y adoraba siempre que tenía la oportunidad.

No era la primera vez que él quería algo que no se merecía.

Pero el siempre obtenía cualquier cosa que deseara. Y para ser francos en esos momentos de su vida no había nada que deseara más que a Hermione Jane Granger.

Tan bella y joven, absolutamente agridulce, para ser más precisos fascinante…

Una niña que estaba cambiando su mundo. Una mujer increíble a la que no odiaba, y que era más que un capricho.

Por qué el sentía cosas por Hermione y eso lo perturbaba.

Lo llenaba de angustia, pero a la vez lo llenaba de felicidad. Ya que jamás pensó que el Lucius Malfoy tendría algún tipo de esperanza para lograr la redención.

Solos en un rincón lejano ajeno a su historia, podían pretender que estaban juntos y eran libres para hacerlo.

Libres de un apellido, del dolor de la amistad. Libres de absolutamente todo.

Tanta paz, tanto cariño, tanta pasión tendría un costo, porque horas más tarde Hermione Granger recibiría una carta que decidiría su destino y el de los hombres que la rodeaban.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, A las personas que les gusta los sevmione les quiero recomendar mi fic te odio te necesitó te quiero que es de esta pareja, besos.


	14. El preludio de la tormenta parte dos

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 11.5- El preludio de la tormenta parte dos.

Los cuentos de hadas son hermosos, mas sin embargo no son eternos, como el tiempo robado para amar. Lo prohibido y deseado se desvanecía como una pequeña balsa en el ancho mar.

Esas escasas horas que había pasado con Lucius resultaron ser un sueño. Y a pesar de que su corazón se encontraba hinchado de alegría; al verlo partir sintió miedo.

Esa calma la asustaba por que sentía que se acercaba algo grande y definitivo.

Quizás esa fuera la última vez que podría darse el lujo de amar a ese hombre a través de su cuerpo.

De nuevo sola y después...

Después volvería a esa casa en la que se sentía como una intrusa y una traidora, ya no podía mas.

Si volvía a ver la sonrisa encantadora de Draco diciéndola que esa era ahora su casa, su hogar vomitaría.

La relación autodestructiva que llevaba con el señor Malfoy era otra cosa, algo que debía terminar sin dañar a nadie.

Sin embargo no era capaz. Bastaba con encontrarse a un par de pasos de ese hombre para que ella perdiera la cordura y se lanzara a sus brazos, a su perdición.

Regreso a ese palacio que la llenaba de soledad.

Tal y como se esperaba Draco la recibió con los brazos abiertos deseoso de saber cada detalle de su efímero fin de semana.

Llego a esa habitación en la que dormía pero n o era su habitación, tan solo era una caja una jaula de oro de la cual no podía salir, una jaula de oro que había sido testigo de los encuentros pasionales llenos de éxtasis con un hombre prohibido, con su demonio personal, con Lucius Malfoy su única y odiada debilidad.

Draco era su carcelero y Lucius su verdugo. Demasiado cansada y demasiado emocional se recostó en el sinuoso lecho, para encontrarse con una lechuza tan gris como su día.

Gris, el gris no era blanco ni negro era una mezcla de dos opuestos, el blanco y el negro, la luz y la oscuridad, Gris…

Tomo la carta para encontrarse con que su hogar había sido alquilado a otra persona y tenia menos de un mes para recoger cada pedazo desfragmentado de su vida.

Eso era justo lo que le faltaba su vida y las personas que quería en ella.

Adoraba a Draco y lo quería a su lado, ella giraba en torno a el y ni siquiera había notado cuando había ocurrido esto. No lo que en verdad quería era estar centrada gente a su alrededor no ella girando en torno a todo.

Su vida necesitaba equilibrio y era hora de organizarlo todo. Empezando por su espacio.

Con esta determinación el ánimo llego de repente y Merlín estaba de su lado por que acababa de notar una carta del Ministerio, radiante por que fue enviada a trabajar en el Comité de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Por fin la defensa de los derechos de los elfos domésticos seria una realidad y no otro de sus sueños.

Radiante le conto esto a los dos hombres de su vida. Lucius su Lucius la felicito por su avance. Que tengas aspiraciones y ambición tan solo te hace más fascinante aunque no comparto del todo tus ideales. Dieciocho palabras susurradas con esa voz fría y excitante fueron suficientes para alegrarle el día. También se mostro muy considerado cuando ella le dijo que deseaba buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir el entendía sus razones y la apoyaba no es como si eso fuera a terminar con lo que tenían ellos.

LA reacción de Draco fue muy diferente, para empezar le molesto bastante cuando el se empezó a reír de su proyecto y le dijo muy divertido que jamás pagaría salario o le daría vacaciones a un elfo domestico.

La discusión duro un buen par de minutos sin embargo al rubio no le cayó en gracia la salida de su casa.

Manipulador e irritante pero al final se mantuvo firme y a su blondo amigo no le quedo más remedio que aceptar sus decisiones.

Paso una buena cantidad de tiempo explicándole que el que ella buscara mas independencia no significaba que se alejara de su vida ya que lo quería en ella.

Así que tres semanas, tres semanas de un nuevo más importante y maravillosos trabajo, tres semanas de encuentros furtivos con el hombre del que era adicta, tres semanas soportando el drama de su nuevo mejor amigo.

Si ella no hubiera crecido con el y no hubiera conocido el carácter sobre protector y cariñoso de Narcisa creería que Draco sufría de abandono o algo así.

La lección de humildad que recibía su amigo era algo bueno, el problema del menor de los Malfoy era que no conocía el significado de la palabra no, por que jamás alguien le había dicho no.

Si después de ese tiempo encontró el lugar perfecto para vivir. Un acogedor y elegante apartamento en Londres con una habitación grande sala cocina y lo mas importante un imponente baño con una tina enorme ella estaba feliz.

Dos meses después su vida estaba casi en el equilibrio perfecto de no ser por Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy su amante que la colmaba de atenciones y la llevaba al cielo casi todas las noches. Curiosamente ahora que vivía sola los encuentros con el señor Malfoy se intensificaron lo cual era bueno.

Sin embargo deseaba más que amar en las sombras y Lucius pensaba lo mismo.

El whiskey de fuego era un nuevo mejor amigo de Draco, ya habían pasado días meses desde que Hermione se había ido y la extrañaba como un loco.

Su pare estaba rejuvenecido por completo y feliz, hace tanto tiempo que el no lo había visto así radiante e imponente. Se sintió culpable por un segundo era obvio el cambio de actitud del hombre qua admiraba se debía a que no había molestas impuras en la casa.

Pero para el era un infierno en vida. Esos meses fueron cruciales para el éxito de sus proyectos. Pero de que servía haber alcanzado la cima a cuando no la tenía a ella.

Sabia bien que la estaba perdiendo, su amiga se estaba enamorando de algún desconocido sin rostro y el estaba ahí solo.

Era hora de actuar asi que con miedo y determinación camino al despacho de su padre, con su autorización o no el conquistaría a Hemione y la haría su esposa.


	15. Tempestad

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Cap. 12. Tempestad.

Se estaba derrumbando. Otra vez… Y ahora, todo era mil veces peor.

Esta vez, Hermione Granger no solo tenía miedo; sentía verdadero pavor por el presente.

Daba igual, estar rodeada de los protectores brazos de Draco, quien tan solo le acariciaba el cabello. Sin preguntar y en silencio.

Un escalofriante silencio… por que hablar, haría que todo fuera mas real.

Todo tiene un principio y un fin. El final llega tarde o temprano, y eso al final te mata.

Cerro los ojos, por que no soportaba la luz del sol, entrar por su ventana.

Había amanecido. En esa habitación, en la que mil amaneceres la sorprendieran al lado de ese Malfoy, caía en cuenta de todo. Lo había perdido.

Se encontraba recostada en su cama, Draco estaba a su lado. A su lado… El estaba con ella. Y aunque era increíblemente reconfortante, no era lo mismo que estar con el.

No se permitió recordar su nombre. Hermoso y maldito, por que si lo hacia, estallaría en un profundo y fuerte llanto.

El monstro de la depresión, se instalaba en su pecho. De nuevo.

Realmente lo necesitaba a su lado.

Cerro los ojos con un estremecimiento, mientras escuchaba sus pablaras frías.

_La mañana del día anterior, fue sorprendida por la grata presencia de Lucius Malfoy._

_Tenia que trabajar, mas sin embargo poco le importo. Por que la expresión que traía Lucius en __sus ojos, era desoladora._

_No la beso. No tomo su mano y tampoco le dirigió una sonrisa. Tampoco la dejo hablar. El fue quien hablo._

- _Se acabo Granger, sabes a lo que me refiero._ Su expresión era fría y estoica, claro que sabia a lo que se refería. Sin embargo no podía digerirlo _ __ No esperes explicaciones que no existen, simplemente me canse de ti. __Ya dejaste de ser una novedad para mí :Asquerosa Sangre sucia._

_No dudo por un segundo, tan solo hablo y se fue. Y ella ya no quería verlo mas._

Una frase fría y mortal. Sabia que esto pasaría, todo fue su culpa, por permitirle al orgulloso Malfoy, utilizarla como si fuera un juguete.

Draco llego en la noche, preocupado por que no había ido a trabajar.

La encontró destrozada por el llanto, y de nuevo fue su sostén, en una situación difícil.

Cuanta bondad, existía en el corazón de Draco, (tan diferente de su padre). Si supiera la razón de su tristeza, probablemente la odiaría. Y aunque lo correcto era sincerarse con el, no estaba lista para enfrentarlo. Aun no.

Entre tanto en la mansión Malfoy, Lucius se recuperaba de lo horrible desazón producida por el whiskey de fuego, gracias a una potente poción.

Draco no había llegado ¿ Acaso estaría con ella? ¿Habría pasado toda la noche, haciendo el amor de forma desenfrenada, con la señorita Granger?

Una imagen mental, de ella con su hijo se instalo en su mente, el flujo de sentimientos llego a abrumarlo. La ira la rabia el deber y otras cosas…

El jamás había hecho lo correcto y ahora, eso lo estaba matando.

Camino hacia la habitación de huéspedes, la habitación en la que ella había dormido, y se encontraba impregnada de su presencia.

Y pensar que la indeseable amiga de Potter, que le había cambiado la vida volvería a la Mansión Malfoy: Probablemente como su nuera.

Tenia grabado a fuego su sonrisa, su olor y esos ojos tristes, cuando termino esa nociva relación, que lo lleno de felicidad. Cuando creía que lo había perdido todo.

Draco… su único hijo al que había lastimado de mil maneras, y al que trataba de compensar cada día, por todo lo que paso gracias a su estupidez. Estaba enamorado de ella.

¿Como es que no se había dado cuenta? Al parecer, no concia bien a su propio hijo. Por que si hubiera hablado a tiempo, nada malo habría pasado.

Miedo de su reacción, de que lo desheredara. ¡Absurdo!, estaba tan agradecido de que estuviera vivo, que le habría consentido contraer matrimonio con un squib si se lo hubiera pedido. Probablemente no. Sin embargo la idea de compartir un interés romántico con si hijo, era de lo mas hilarante .

_Hace tan poco tiempo. Que Draco entro a su despacho, con la determinación pintada en su rostro._

_Diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y respetaba, pero que a pesar de lo que pensara ,el tenia que decirle la verdad._

_Se esperaba cualquier cosa, ya nada le sorprendía de Draco. El comportamiento reciente de su hijo era bastante sospechoso. _

_Empezando, por la impensable amistad con Granger, y su horrible habito de involucrarse con cuanta jovencita se interpusiera en su camino. Quizás ahora el tendría una satisfactoria explicación de su comportamiento inapropiado._

_Su hijo le mostraba que era económicamente independiente y podría desligarse de su fortuna en cualquier momento. Naturalmente se sintió orgulloso de su pequeño y gran Malfoy que ahora era un hombre exitoso. Sin embargo lo que vino después lo cogió con la guardia baja._

- _No se si ya lo notaste padre pero estoy enamorado de Hermione y voy a hacerla mi esposa te guste o no._

- _¿Están comprometidos? _Acaso ella había estado jugando con los dos al mismo tiempo, ¿siendo una interesada o cumpliendo alguna retorcida fantasía.?_

- _No, pero se que aceptara…_

- _Por que no me lo dijiste a antes. _

- _No lo se, tenia miedo de decepcionarte, yo la amo. Mi madre lo sabia y me apoyaba debes creerme._

_El recuerdo de Narcisa llego como si de un golpe físico se tratara, la había traicionado, con una joven hija de muggles._

- _ Por que me lo dices ahora._

- _Por que… _ De repente el rostro de su hijo cambio a una expresión fiera, eso le preocupaba._ Por que la estoy perdiendo Padre, se que hay alguien mas por eso debo actuar rápido. no tengo idea de cómo paso. _

_Se supone que había tomado las precauciones necearías para que nadie se le acercara, hasta la traje a vivir aquí, para que estuviera conmigo y aun así no fue suficiente._

_Así que era eso, paro lo que sirvió pensó con amargura. El rostro lleno de angustia de Draco, le recordó todas las torturas pasadas._

_A pesar de lo desolador de la situación ella lo quería. Sin embargo su hijo estaba por encima de ella y de el._

- _Si eso es lo que realmente quieres apoyo tu decisión hijo. No es la elección que esperaba para ti, sin embargo no creo lograr disuadirte. ¿me equivoco?_

- _Claro que no padre._

Y el que siempre se había burlado de el idiota de Potter por ser un patético Mártir, se encontró renunciando a lo única cosa que deseaba en el mundo, a favor de su hijo.

Ahora entendía por que el sacrificio era tan duro. Sin embargo Draco era su única familia. Y si tenia que destruir a Hermione para que su hijo fuera feliz. Entonces era el camino indicado, aunque eso le resultara mas doloroso de lo que realmente se permitía aceptar.

Su hijo no apareció ese día ni el siguiente, Por lo tanto le sorprendió verlo en la cena.

Con la mirada fría y una expresión de hastió en su rostro, algo no nadaba bien.

- Así que dime Draco, ¿Ya concretaste tus planes con la señorita Granger?

- Aun no padre.

- Por que hijo, ¿algún motivo en especial?, acaso cambiaste de opinión. ¿Conocía la respuesta, por que se molestaba en seguir con la farsa?.

- No, ella será mía tarde o temprano, me temo que alguien se interpuso en mis planes. Sin embargo ese alguien ya no es un estorbo para mí. Hermione esta destrozada por esa persona, si tan solo supiera quien es.

- Si ella no te corresponde no seria lo mejor cambiar el objeto de tus afectos a otra jovencita mas apropiada, ¿una sangre pura de abolengo quizás?

- ¡No espero que comprendas la situación Padre!, se que la idea no te agrada del todo pero Hermione va a ser para mi.

Siempre me has enseñado a conseguir lo que quiero a cualquier costo: Si yo no la tengo nadie la tendrá.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de todos. Acepto críticas, sugerencias y comentarios.


	16. Pensamientos

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son todos de J.K.R.

Aclaración: Diálogos "Entre comillas"

Diálogos "entre comillas"

Cap. 13- Pensamientos…

De nuevo la vida tomaba su curso, como una rutina establecida. Y por mas que quisiera olvidar a Lucius no podía, simplemente no podía.

Si tan solo pudiera contar con alguien, como deseaba desahogarse un poco, guardarse todo para si misma la estaba matando.

Extrañaba hablar con Lucius; con su retorcida sabiduría e infinita experiencia.

Aunque su percepción del bien y del mal en algunas ocasiones le pusiera los pelos de punta, era esa oscuridad tan propia del mago, una de las cosas que mas le atraían.

Pero ya no estaba, el único contacto con Lucius era su hijo.

Draco, tan leal y buen amigo, como deseaba decirle toda la verdad. La culpa le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

Perder o ganar, así habían sido las cosas desde el principio.

Ella termino perdiéndolo todo.

Los golpes suaves en su puerta la sorprendieron, no era el estilo de Draco, tampoco el de Harry.

Una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro, al observar los ojos limpios y puros de Luna.

Las formalidades no eran necesarias, la joven rubia era su amiga. Tal vez no de la m misma forma en que quería a Giny.

Sin embargo era el único hombro con el que podía contar por ahora.

Una sombra de angustia paso por su rostro, temía la reacción de Giny y Harry sobre sus actos.

E pesar del trato cordial, que se profesaban. Sabía perfectamente que Giny aun conservaba cierto resentimiento, al hombre que hizo tan miserable su primer año en Hogwarts.

Solo de recordar la expresión de frialdad, que había adoptado su amiga el día de su boda el verlo, era motivo suficiente para temer.

Ella había considerado su presencia por mera cortesía, y también por que según ella Draco, más que un buen amigo era un "excelente partido". Tonterías.

Harry era un excelente apoyo, sin embargo su amistad que tanto valoraba ya había superado demasiados obstáculos como para ponerlo en una situación incomoda.

Así que no menos importante, estaba Luna; quien a pesar de haber pasado una horrible temporada cortesía de los Malfoy; siempre tenía una percepción diferente y mas clara del mundo.

Afortunadamente era sábado, por lo que tenía el día libre para desahogarse.

Le sorprendió de sobremanera, el hecho de que luna ya estaba al tanto de la situación.

"¿Pero como es que lo sabías?"

"Era demasiado obvio Hermione, el día de la boda de Harry no podían quitarse los ojos de encima, además…"

"Si dime."

"Bueno, me pareció muy raro que Cormag Mclaggen, asistiera a la boda de Harry.

Intente no darle importancia, pero cuando no lo vi recordé que no llevabas tu varita.

Así que salí a buscarte, para encontrarte besando apasionadamente al señor Malfoy"

"Claro, creo que no me sorprende, siempre fuiste muy observadora Luna"

"¿Sabes una cosa Hermione?, también observe otras cosas interesantes ese día, aunque creo que tu no tienes idea"

"No te entiendo Luna"

"¿Y Draco sabe la verdad?"

"No"

"Creo que seria interesante conocer su reacción, cuando se lo piensas decir"

Salvada por la campana pensó Hermione, ya que en ese instante llegaba Draco.

Probablemente para salir a cenar, quizá la presencia de Luna podría evitarle otra elegante velada con el rubio.

No estaba de ánimo para esto, y ya se estaba esparciendo el rumor de que ella y el blondo eran algo más que amigos.

Esperaba que Lucius no se enterara de estos falsos chismes.

La idea de que pensara que era una vulgar oportunista la llenaba de pavor.

Sabía que cualquier pensamiento que el tuviera sobre ella era lo de menos, sin embargo aun le importaba.

Entro en el ya conocido y pequeño, poco acogedor y nada elegante apartamento, lleno de mal gusto de Hermione.

Hermione ese era el punto y el mayor atractivo del lugar, le sorprendió un poco ver a la Luna lunática Lovegood ahí. La mirada que le lanzo la rubia resulto algo incomoda, era como su supiera lo que estaba pensando.

Sus pensamientos resultaron algo confusos también, quizá el no habérsela llevado a la cama cuando quería tenia que ver. O tanto tiempo de abstinencia estaban por volverlo loco (¿irónico no?) pero tenía que admitir que la niña (No se imaginaba como una mujer a esa graciosa personita) no estaba tan mal.

Que se sintiera un pervertido, por apreciar los atributos de una fémina, un año menor que el si lo asustaba; ¿desde cuando él tenia conciencia? Tal vez era su rostro infantil y tierno, o la piel blanca y tersa.

El vestido no era apropiado, para empezar por el color: amarillo.

¿Que persona mayor de diez años usa ropa amarilla? Mas largo de lo que el mal gusto permitía, los hombros descubiertos… trago saliva por que de repente la garganta le quedo seca.

No es que fuera una belleza, tan solo que su apariencia era frágil y sus pechos pequeños resultaban encantadores; teniendo en cuenta que jamás había tocado a una mujer con un cuerpo tan "tierno"

El rostro no se quedaba atrás, aun cuando era un estudiante esos grandes ojos azules había captado su atención.

De no ser por el hecho de que cuando la conoció tenia una mirada de loca turbada (Que afortunadamente ya no conservaba) habría intentado algo años atrás.

Pottder si que tenía suerte, de no ser una pobretona repugnante la pelirroja no era del todo despreciable; la lunática era bastante bonita, y sangre pura lo cual era un punto extra y, finalmente Hermione quien lo miraba suspicazmente, era hermosa e inteligente y muy sensual, por eso la adoraba.

Aunque ella no, y menos ahora, que lo pillo desprevenido comiéndose con los ojos a una de sus mejores amigas, tendría que dejar ese horrible habito.

Y el que creía que San Harry mal gusto Potter tenia suerte, si ni siquiera se había besuqueado con Hermione, y podría apostar su vida a que no aprovecho la oportunidad con Lovegood.

Se quedaba con el tercer lugar de las mujeres que lo rodeaban, Hermione definitivamente era la numero uno, la mejor para el mejor.

"Hermione, espero que te arregles rápido tengo una reservación en, media hora"

"Gracias por preguntar Draco, pero esta noche pienso quedarme en casa"

"Pero es sábado"

"Si pero la semana a sido agotadora, además no tengo hambre"

Veinte minutos más tarde se encontraba compartiendo una agradable cena con Luna Lovegood. Al menos la rubia tenía buen gusto con la comida y no lo había avergonzado, el vestido amarillo ya había cumplido su cometido.

Cuando Hermione le propuso salir con Lovegood creyó que la locura era contagiosa; le sorprendió que la rubia hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente, así que ahí estaban dos perfectos desconocidos con un pasado en común.

Y su entrepierna le preguntaba, si sería demasiado perjudicial para su futuro, intentar algo con la amiga de Hermione. No sexo, eso jamás, solo un par de besos y caricias... eso suena como sexo.

"Estas pensando en como te rechazaría Hermione si te acuestas con migo"

Dulce Merlin estuvo a punto de escupir el vino de la impresión, afortunadamente no lo hizo por que habría sido excesivamente vergonzoso, vaya privilegio.

"¿Legeremancia Lovegood?"

"Sentido común Malfoy, algo de lo que tu obviamente careces"

"No te entiendo" Y de verdad que no la entendía, ¿como es que alguien, con esa vocecita apenas audible, fuera así de directa?

"¿Cuanto tiempo llevas siendo amigo de Hermione? dos tres años, ¿y tu brillante plan de conquista es demostrarle y confirmarle una y otra vez que eres un mujeriego empedernido?"

"No tengo idea de lo que dices, Hermione es tan solo una amiga, aunque te sorprenda entiendo bastante bien el concepto"

"Claro que si, es divertido ver como desperdicias otra oportunidad. Tal vez te aprecie por apoyarla en los momentos difíciles, y eso esta bien pero imponértele a la fuerza es lo mas estúpido que puedes hacer"

"Imponiéndome, yo jamás haría tal cosa"

"¿No, la llevaste a vivir a tu casa? lo cual probablemente fue el mayor error que has cometido en tu vida. Ahora… ¿cenas todas las noches?, eventos sociales en los que tu te luces y ella se aburre.

¿Crees que es la forma apropia de de satisfacerla?, ¿que sigue pedirle matrimonio, esperar que ella acepte sin titubear, y tener una boda mas grade con un vestido mas ostentoso que el de Giny?, ¿solo por que ese es el ideal romantico de toda mujer?"

Pequeña bruja, desde cuando una de las mayores fanáticas de Potter, era así de aguda. Su plan iba por esa línea si lo pensaba bien.

Pero es que el era el ideal perfecto de todas las mujeres, un Malfoy disponible no es algo que suceda muy a menudo.

"Por que me dices esto Lovegood"

"Por que eres un verdadero caso Malfoy, y si Hermione va a ser feliz tienes que entender que ella no es como las demás"

"Eso lo se"

"Claro que no, estas acostumbrado a tener cuanta mujer se te atraviese a tus pies, que no vez lo que es real, hasta ahora as hecho todo a tu manera y por lo visto no esta resultando"

"Tu… tienes razón, pareces no estar tan loca como pensaba" La observo poner los ojos en blanco, Hermione ya le había dicho que a veces le convenía mas mantener la boca cerrada por que podría resultar insoportable.

"Gracias, supongo"

"No lo digo de esa forma, es solo que tu parecías siempre estar perdida, y no ser tan despierta, jamás habría creído que tu mente fuera tan perspicaz"

"El mundo real no es bonito pero es lo que hay, pase mucho tiempo escondiéndome del dolor como mi padre, y eso me hizo perder de muchas cosas, sin embargo creo que me hizo ganar mas.

No habría logrado ni la mitad de mis logros de no ser por sus revistas, y su modo de ver la vida. No creo que tu entiendas pero es la verdad"

"Tu novio es un tipo con suerte"

"Rolf y yo ya no estamos juntos"

" Lovegood seguramente lo esta lamentando"

"Luna, dime Luna. No me duele fue un acuerdo mutuo y ahora somos amigos.

El tiempo a su lado fue precioso y me enseño mucho, en el futuro aparecerá el hombre indicado para mi"

La noche no estuvo tan mal como pensaba, ahora tenía mucho sobre lo que meditar, si quería que Hermione lo aceptara debía cambiar de táctica.

Mas tarde en su cama meditaba lo acontecido con una sonrisa en la cara, sin embrago había algo que le molestaba.

¿A que se refería Luna, con eso de que haberla invitado a su casa, fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido?

Bueno SALESIA me gusto mucho tu idea, así que la estoy poniendo en marcha. Disculpas por la tardanza.


End file.
